Assassin's Creed:Deliverance
by SirEmperorKhan II
Summary: Five years after the Hiccup the Useless became an outlaw and disappeared, a mysterious figure was seen in the Viking Archipelago bearing a striking resemblance to said outlaw. Furthermore, he is offering Berk a way to end their war against dragons. Meanwhile, the Assassins and Templars are fighting for control of a Piece of Eden which grants its wielder the power to control dragons
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue1**

Hey everyone! SirEmperorKhan here with another story! In case you don't know, I have another profile called SirEmperorKhan that is dedicated to my Marvel Fanfiction Universe (MFU). The Marvel Fanfiction Universe is a series of fanfictions that take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. These stories would introduce new characters and change some of the storyline. If you are interested, do check out my profile, it should be in the favorite author's section.

Now, back to my story. This story is obviously a HTTYD/AC crossover fanfiction. And this chapter is obviously a prologue. And you might even have noticed that this is the first prologue, which obviously means there are more, right? Yes, you are absolutely correct. But if you are worried that you would be stuck reading a series of prologues that will set up an actual story for a few weeks, then fear not! There is only one more prologue and it is shorter than this one (I think). So please enjoy! And remember to favorite/follow if you like this story and leave your thoughts in the reviews. Enjoy!

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

Hiccup the Useless messes up once again.

Only this time is his worst mess-up ever. To sum it all up: his best and only friend is going to die, his whole village hates him (including his crush), and his own father disowned him.

Hiccup sighed, as he lay on his bed. He turned to look out his window and to the moon. _By now dad is announcing my sentence in the Great Hall._ Because his little stunt was such a big deal, everyone in the entire Isle of Berk would be there.

 _Except Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout._ The three of them were chosen to guard the house since everyone else wanted to hear Stoick's announcement. _Not the best decision._

Hiccup sighed again and turned to face the ceiling. Why couldn't I be brave enough to kill dragons? _Maybe I should have killed Toothless-No!_ Hiccup felt disgusted at himself for having such a thought.

 _If only I had not came up with the genius idea to show Berk the truth about dragons._ That being said, Hiccup knew that there was nothing else that he could have done. It was either that or killing the Monstrous Nightmare or ... or running away.

Hiccup groaned as he realized that everything could have been avoided if he had just went through with his plan to escape. But then again, would he have escaped? Of course if he had known what would happen he would have ran away, but... would he have ran away if he didn't come up with his plan?

 _Maybe, but it doesn't matter now._ What is done is done, and Hiccup can't change anything. He needed to focus on his current problem and find a solution. Hiccup's mind raced to find a solution, to formulate a plan, but none of his ideas are promising.

Hiccup sighed for a third time and turned (again) to face his desk that was just beside his bed. The table that was usually messy and littered with drawings was, for once, empty. All of his notes, drawings, pencils, and notebooks were neatly packed inside a basket under his desk. He had packed them yesterday evening thinking that he was going to leave Berk.

 _Leaving Berk... it's still an option._ Hiccup thought. _A dangerous option, but it's either that or Toothless dies._

Hiccup stood up and walked over to his desk. He took out the basket from under his desk and placed it on his table. As he opened the basket to make sure he had everything he needed was inside he tried to formulate a plan in his mind.

The basket was filled with clothes, his notes and drawings, his notebook, several charcoal pencils, a few blank parchments, a spare notebook, and a knife. Hiccup took out the knife and kept it in his belt. _I have everything I need except food and water._ _Not much of a problem._ He thought to himself.

Hiccup made a quick trip down to the kitchen to snatch a few loafs of bread and a water skin pouch filled with water. He quickly ran up the stairs after that and returned to his room. _One more thing._

Hiccup opened up his wardrobe and took out a black colored vest with a hood. He made it for sneaking out but didn't have the time to make its sleeves so he had to wear a brown shirt. With a small smile, Hiccup put on his hood, he was ready to save Toothless.

He grabbed a bundle of rope from underneath his bed and tied one end to the basket. He climbed onto his bed and looked out the window. _No one, perfect._ He was lucky that his guards weren't very bright, even for a Viking.

He slowly lowered the basket beside a stack of hay and dropped the rest of the rope around it. Looking around his room one last time, Hiccup took a deep breath and jumped from his window and into the stack of hay besides the basket. Once he landed he quickly covered himself in hay.

"Did you hear that?" Tuffnut who was just around the corner asked Ruffnut.

"No, but it's probably just your head." Ruffnut answered.

 _Great. Just what I needed._ Hiccup thought and stayed completely still.

"I think we should check it out."

"Ugh, fine. But if it isn't anything I'm going to kill you so hard that you will rise from the dead and die again. "

Hiccup could hear their footsteps getting louder. _Please don't check the hay. Please don't notice the basket._

 _"_ See, there's nothing."

"I knew that, I was just scaring you."

Hiccup could hear them fighting but dare not move in case they notice him. He waited until he could hear their scuffle fade before he rolled out from under the hay, grab the basket and ran towards the Dragon Arena.

"Wait a minute. Was that basket there before?"

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

Hiccup ran to the only place that he could think of that can contain Toothless - the dragon arena.

With some effort, Hiccup managed to open the entrance just enough for him to crawl under.

The weapons that littered the floor during the finals were neatly hanged on a new weapon holder and the hole that Toothless burst into the bars above the arena was patched with wooden planks. _I temporary fix I suppose._

Hiccup walked across the arena to the doors. _Nadder, Zippleback, Terror, Gronkle, Nightmare, and three unused cages... not really, Toothless is probably in one._ Hiccup opened the first cage after the Nightmare to find that his guess was right, Toothless was inside.

Toothless was chained to the ground and had a large wooden muzzle preventing him from opening his mouth. His hind legs were held by a single chain with a large shackle that clamped around Toothless's ankles. His front legs were similarly chained, stopping Toothless from even standing.

At the sight of Hiccup, Toothless made a whimpering sound and pulled at his chains.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup says softly as he rubs Toothless' ears soothingly. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there."

All it took was a quick look for Hiccup to determine that he can't free Toothless himself. _The chains are too thick for the weapons to cut._

Hiccup searched his mind for a way to free Toothless. _Come on Hiccup, think. You have to save this stupid dragon..._ "Dragons! That's it!" Hiccup said excitedly, "Don't worry Toothless, I'll get you out of there in no time.

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

 _Well that was quick._ Hiccup thought to himself amusedly.

Before him stood a Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, a Terrible Terror, a Hideous Zippleback, and a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup was confident that training them would not take too long since he has already "played" with them during dragon training, but they instantly recognized him and didn't cause any problems.(Except the Nightmare but that's a different story)

"Alright then. You, the Nadder." Hiccup said as he approached the dragon. "What should I call you...err... how about... Stormfly!" The Nadder squawked in approval and allowed Hiccup to lay a hand on its snout.

Hiccup scratched Stormfly's neck, making the blue Nadder purr in delight. "Alright, Stormfly lets save Toothless." Hiccup announces as he points at Toothless.

The Nadder walks over to Toothless and turns its head to look and take in Toothless's little problem. Stromfly circled Toothless and kept on turning its head and using both eyes to observe the oh-so-interesting chains that held Toothless to the ground.

"So ah, you are going to release Toothless, right?" Hiccup asks Stromfly who was still circling Toothless, but this time she (at least he thinks it's a she) was sniffing both and annoyed Toothless and the chains. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Hiccup asks the dragon who promptly ignored him. _Great, now even the dragons ignore me._

The Nadder suddenly lifted his head up and gave a determined nod, then proceeded to roast the chains on Toothless's hind legs to next century. When she was done, she stood back and turned her head to the right to observe her work- charred and melted chains. Seeing her success, the Nadder squawked in joy and started to melt the rest of the chains.

It took no longer than a minute to free Toothless from his bonds. And the first thing Toothless did was to pounce on Hiccup and lick every dry spot he could reach. Laughing, Hiccup tried his best to get Toothless off him, "Ha, ha, Toothless stop! Stop! Ha, ha." The rest of the dragons stared at the pair curiously; some of them started looking at each other to see if anyone had any clue of what is happening.

Finally, after Toothless made sure every part of Hiccup's upper body has been licked at least five times, he got off and sat down like a puppy, waiting for Hiccup to tell him his new genius plan.

When Hiccup realized that Toothless was waiting for him, he sighed. "Toothless, we're getting out of here for good this time." Hiccup then looked up at the rest of the dragons before continuing, "All of us." Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch on his neck before turning around to get his basket.

While Hiccup was carrying his basket over to the group of dragons, uproar rose from the Great Hall. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the Hall. Trying to make out words, Hiccup dropped his basket and started walking closer to the hall.

Behind him, Toothless crooned in concern. Weren't those the people that hurt the both of them? Why does Hiccup look so wistful at the sound of their shouts? Toothless walked over to Hiccup and nudged him; another croon came from his throat as he did it.

Hiccup sighed and placed a hand on Toothless's head, "Look, Toothless, I know you don't like it but… but what if-what if Dad changed his mind. What if he decides to listen to us?" As Hiccup glanced at Toothless he continued, "Look Toothless I just-"Hiccup stopped when he saw sadness, worry and hurt in Toothless's eyes. "Toothless I-"Hiccup started, not sure what to say. He ultimately decided to settle on: "I'll be back, I promise" before turning and running out of the Arena and towards the Great Hall.

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

Hiccup sneaked around the village, hiding in the shadows to avoid being seen, in hopes that he could hear some villagers talking about Stoick's announcement as they head home or for sentry duty. But to his surprise, the village was completely empty. Not a soul in sight. Not even the guards are walking around

As Hiccup sneak around the village, it became increasingly clear that the entire village is still in the Great Hall. _Funny, the meeting should be over by now._

After checking the village one more time, Hiccup made his way to the Great Hall. As he sneaked up the stairs that leads to the Great Hall, the sound of Vikings murmuring became increasingly loud.

Hiccup carefully looked around when he reached the top and prepared to make a break for it if anyone sees him. When he saw that no one was outside, he cautiously walked towards the huge door of the Hall.

Hiccup's heart started beating faster as he walked closer to the door. _What am I doing here?_ Hiccup thought to himself as he got nearer. _If dad wanted to listen to me he would talk to me himself._ Doubt started to creep into his mind, but he shoved it all away and held on to the slight chance that his dad will have a change of heart.

 _The moment of truth._ Hiccup thought to himself as he neared the door. _Here goes nothing._ And with that final thought, he slowly pushed the door until a small crack appeared, just large enough for Hiccup to see through. And he placed his eye in front of the crack and took in the scene.

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

Thank you for reading and showing your support! It is much appreciated. If you are like my writing then do check out my other profile. The next chapter might take a while to come out because I have to juggle a few stories and the MFU is currently my top priority. But until then, here is a sneak peek to keep you exited:

 **He swerved and made complicated turns in tight areas in an attempt to lose the Vikings.** ** _They are all big and muscular, so going through these would slow any Viking down-_**

 **"** **Stop!"**

 ** _-Except Astrid._**

Stay tuned for the next prologue which will come out sometime this month (no promises). Once again, thanks for reading and your support. Chow for now.

SirEmperorKhan out.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

 **Author's Note:**

Hic everyone! SirEmperorKhan here with the second and final prologue of this story. First off, I would like to thank all of you for your support. Your reviews are what keeps me going. Next off, I want to mention that this story would be posted infrequently. I am a really busy person and I am also juggling this story with my MFU. So if you want to read more of my writing, please check out my second profile.

Now, onto the story. Enjoy!

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

Stoick rubbed his temples as he sat on his chair. The entire Mead Hall was in an uproar about what to do with Hiccup. Everyone wanted to voice their opinion or give suggestions on his punishment. There were arguments everywhere between people with differing opinions.

Stoick was having a very stressful day. First, his son who was supposed to be one of the greatest Viking Berk has ever seen suddenly sided with the dragons, then the meeting was delayed because the Night Fury that his son summoned destroyed several houses that required repairing, and now, this. Stoick is feeling very frustrated.

Sometime during Stoick's mental rant, the crowd started chanting for Hiccup to be exiled. The chant was getting louder as more people joined in.

Having enough, Stoick stood up and roared. "Silence!"

Everyone complied and soon, all eyes fell on Stoick. Stoick scanned the crowd to make sure that he had everyone's attention. When he was satisfied, he gave nod and cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Berk, my fellow brothers and sisters, today we have gathered because our enemies, the dragons, have struck again." Stoick paused and scanned the crowd once more before continuing, "The dragons have taken from us Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The boy who stood in the ring this afternoon wasn't Hiccup, he wasn't my son." At that, the villagers roared in agreement. Hiccup was the chief's son, he was supposed to be better than this. "And I, Stoick the Vast, have found this boy guilty of damaging an ancient structure, built by our ancestors and founding fathers; guilty of interrupting an ancient and sacred tradition; and guilty of betraying Berk and everything we stand for by helping our enemies, the dragons!" The crowd erupted into an uproar when Stoick finished talking.

"Clearly he is bewitched by those creatures!" someone from the crowd shouted, garnering more shouts in agreement.

Stoick raised his hand to silence the crowd and continued once the uproar died down, "Aye, bewitched he is, he is a criminal who has betrayed Berk in favor of the dragons. And as such, he shall be treated as one! Hiccup is no longer a Haddock! He is no longer a child of Berk!" Stoick proclaimed loudly and was answered by the cheers of the crowd.

"Hiccup will spend the rest of his life in a cage like those animals! He will eat like them and he will live like them!" Stoick was so angry at the memory of all of Hiccup's messes; he was so caught up in it all, that he kept on talking without even thinking. "And he will witness the death of the Night Fury and all the other dragons we have by my hands and the hands of the next graduate." Cheers erupted from the crowd again.

Stoick waited awhile before motioning for silence. "With that out of the way, we now have to discuss other problems-"But Stoick was cut short by the unmistakable voice of Tuffnut.

"There he is!" And the entire crowd turned to see what is happening. The door of the hall suddenly jerked open and Hiccup stumbled into the Hall.

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

Hiccup couldn't believe it, his own father disowned him and is going to imprison him. _No, no, no_ he thought his legs taking backwards and his arms flew to his head.

"There he is!" the sudden shout made Hiccup jump and he bumped the large door of the Mead Hall causing it to jerk open. He fell on his side and his hood came off his head. As he lay on the floor, he saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout standing in front of the stairs that leads to the Mead hall.

Hiccup quickly pulled himself up to face the trio. He took a few steps back before remembering the crowd behind him and slowly turned around to face them.

"Hiccup?" He heard Stoick ask.

Horrified, Hiccup looked at his father. For a split second he wanted to believe that his father would listen, that there could be peace.

 _No, this is the same man who kicked me out of Berk, who made me an outcast. He isn't even my father anymore, he said so himself. He's going to catch me and kill Toothless in front- Toothless! The escape plan!_ It all came back to Hiccup

Determination set in and he sent a glare to his father- no, not his father, the chief.

Hiccup turned to run but Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut opened up their arms to block him. Hiccup, taking advantage of his small stature, ducked under their arms and continue to run the down the stairs.

"Stop him! Catch him!" Hiccup heard Stoick shout and is soon followed by thundering footsteps of the other Vikings in the hall.

Hiccup reached the bottom of the stairs at record time and took a quick look behind and saw that most of the Vikings were halfway down the stairs. Hiccup took off toward the Dragon Academy. He swerved and made complicated turns in tight areas in an attempt to lose the Vikings. _They are all big and muscular, so going through these would slow any Viking down-_

"Stop!"

 _-Unless you're Astrid._ Hiccup looked back and saw Astrid a while away but gaining on him. Hiccup focused on sprinting as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, forgetting to about losing the others with his complicated path.

"Hiccup! Stop right now!" Hiccup heard her shout again, but he didn't stop, he kept on running across the bridge towards the Dragon Academy.

After what felt like hours of running, Hiccup finally reached the gate to the Academy. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, "Shoot the chain!"

Toothless complied and fired a plasma ball at the chain that holds up the gate just in time to stop Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called from the gate. She didn't dare to go alone with all the dragons free. She glanced back and saw that many of the villagers have already crossed the bridge and were making their way over. When she turned back, Hiccup was already putting on the Night Fury's saddle. "Hiccup step away from the Night Fury!"

Hiccup ignored her and continued to strap on the saddle. His progress was hindered, however, by his own shaky hands. _Come on, come on._

Toothless growled as the Vikings crossed the bridge and begin climbing on top of the ring to jump in from in between the railings. Even more Vikings were helping trying to pull the gate up. The dragons that Hiccup release formed a circle around Hiccup to protect their new Alpha and roared at the Vikings who were trying to get in. For a second, Hiccup stared dumbfounded at the dragons that instinctively protected him, after all, no one had ever stood up for him before. The sound of the gate opening and the thumps of Vikings dropping down from the railing brought Hiccup back to his senses and he secured the saddle on Toothless' back. Then he ran to grab his basket and begin tying that to the Nightmare.

"Just for a short while," Hiccup whispered into the Nightmare's ear when the dragon started to growl in protest. Then he ordered the dragons around him with a gesture at the Vikings who cautiously surrounded them, "keep them away from us."

Toothless gave a nod and roared as loud as he can at the Vikings, who all took a step back. As he strap the basket onto the Nightmare, he whispered words of comfort and encouragement to the dragon, but the dragon was still getting more and more tense with the second. Meanwhile, the Vikings started their advance under Stoick's (whom Hiccup failed to notice until that point) rally.

"Just a bit longer..." Hiccup mumbled as he desperately tried to strap the basket on properly. _Come on, come on…_ "Got it!" Hiccup declared.

At that point, Stoick knew he could not delay with an ear-piercingly loud war cry, he charged at the dragons. Within seconds, the ring became a battle field, as the Vikings fought to contain the dragons, while the dragons fought to protect their Alpha.

Hiccup ducked under the wings of the Nightmare, who joined the fray with a burst of fire, and started searching for Toothless while dodging anything that could possibly harm him. While running through the chaos, Hiccup picked up a shield from the floor. He had no idea where the shield came from, but frankly, he couldn't find himself caring because he was too busy trying to not get killed.

Then suddenly, Hiccup saw two of the last people that he wanted to see: Astrid and his d-ex-dad, Stoick. The worst part, was that both of them saw him, and that both of them were charging after him. By that point, Hiccup has already decided that he did not want a confrontation with either of them, so turned tail and ran… into Gobber, another person he would rather not meet. "Hi Gobber, nice weather?"

"Hiccup! What are you doing?!" Gobber grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and picked him up so that he could see Hiccup eye-to-eye. "What were you thinking? You're going to get us all killed! Again!"

"Ow, Gobber my arms." Hiccup yelped when Gobber squeezed his shoulder tighter. But Gobber was having none of it.

"Is this what you want? To kill us all?!" Gobber shouted so loud that it made Hiccup wince.

"I just wanted to get out, never thought of killing you guys, I swear!" The situation was getting out of control quickly and Hiccup needed help. He cast a quick glance around to assess the situation, Stoick and Astrid were distracted by dragons, his basket was still strapped onto the Nightmare's back (by some miracle), and Toothless is still nowhere to be seen.

"You never wanted to kill us?! You release the dragons, then what? You fly away? You won't survive a day out there!" Hiccup had to admit, Gobber got him there. He didn't plan that far ahead as to what they would do after escaping, but he figured that they would figure that out later. "This is your home Hiccup! This is your tribe! We raised you! We trained you! And this is how you repay us?! The village practically worshipped you!"

At that, something in Hiccup came loose. An anger, a fury that has been kept locked away for years, and finally, it let loose. "How dare you! You never raised me, no one did! I was alone!" At that, Hiccup kicked Gobber in the gut so hard that Gobber dropped Hiccup and gripped his gut. Hiccup stood over Gobber and continued his rant, "I never wanted to be worshipped! I didn't even want to kill a dragon! I wanted to be me! The only one who ever loved me was my mother and the dragons!" Hiccup yelled at the Gobber, who was trying to stand. Without knowing what he was doing, Hiccup unsheathed his knife and raised it above his head. With a yell, he brought the knife down on the hypocrite, only to be tackled by someone.

"This isn't you Hiccup! Get a hold of yourself, lad!" It was another villager, whose name Hiccup could not recall at the moment.

Hiccup struggled against the Viking ferociously, as if he were a dragon. From the corner of his eye he could see Stoick helping Gobber up, and he struggled even harder. It was then that a screeching sound could be heard.

"It's the Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Just then, a plasma shot hit the wall beside Stoick and Gobber, casing both men to fall down. The explosion also created a distraction for Hiccup to break free from his captor and grab his knife that was lying on the floor nearby.

Meanwhile, the battle started up once again as the Vikings began to get up and continue their fight against the dragons. The sudden re-eruption of chaos distracted Hiccup from noticing that the Viking had got up and tackled him.

Hiccup once again found himself on the ground, but in a different predicament. This time the Viking was trying to wrestle the knife out of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup struggled to keep ahold of his weapon as the Viking was stringer then he was. Hiccup could feel his energy fading as the man continued to try and twist the knife out of Hiccup's hand. "Snap out of it Hiccup! Those monsters have bewitched you!"

Hiccup felt new energy bursting through his veins, as if he had reserved energy within him. "They did not!" With this burst of energy, Hiccup twisted the knife out of the Vikings hand and sent it forward into the Viking's chest. And for a horrible moment, Hiccup realized that he had just killed someone and that the man that he just killed was none other than Hoark the Haggard, one of Berk's bravest warrior's and a confident of his dad. And for a brief moment, memories started to flow through Hiccup's mind. He saw Hoark fighting alongside his father during a raid; they were working on taking down a Nightmare. Then Hiccup saw Hoark at his father's wedding, and for a brief moment, he saw his mother. _Mom? Mom!_ Then he saw Hoark comforting his father when his mother went missing. _Valka. He called my mother Valka._ Then suddenly it was all over. Hiccup could not hear anything around him. His only focus was the dying man that lay before him; everything else seemed to fade away. "What have I done?"

"You have slayed one of your own. I hope you feel proud." He heard Hoark jeered with one of his last breaths.

"I didn't… I didn't mean it…I…I" Hiccup was at lost for words. He just killed someone. He just killed a man. Two eyes that would never see again. Two ears that would never hear. A mouth that would never smile again. A heart that would never love again. Hiccup couldn't even imagine how devastated Hoark's family would be. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't change anything." Were the last words of Hoark the Haggard, a brave soldier and loving father.

Hiccup turned his attention away from the dead man and to the battle trying to keep his mind off the horrible deed he had done. But the first thing he saw was his father and Gobber, staring at the dead man and Hiccup's bloody knife.

"Hiccup…how could you," Hiccup saw the devastation in Stoick's eyes. He couldn't look at it. He turned away, and he ran. He ran into the battle and through it. He shoved his way through not caring who he pushed down. He had to get away from his father. He ran and he ran, but he never let go of his knife. He could hear someone calling his name, but it sounded like it was a thousand miles away, so he kept on running. He ran until his legs could no longer handle the stress, and he fell. He fell to his knees and used his hands to support himself. _What have I done?_ The question kept going through his mind. The scene of him stabbing Hoark, of the man dying, his words, they played in his mind again and again. But most of all, the memories. They played through his mind, especially the memory with his mother. _What would she think of me?_

Hiccup could feel the tears seeping through his eyes; no one would want him now. He had just killed a man of his own tribe. Who can love someone like him?

The answer came in a soft coo. Hiccup turned up to see Toothless standing before him, looking worried at his friend. The battle continued to rage on around them, but Hiccup did not care. He reached out and hugged Toothless, the only one who would love him no matter what he did. He buried his face in Toothless' neck and allowed himself to cry. Toothless cooed in worry again and nudged Hiccup's side. "I'm alright." Hiccup chocked out in between sobs. "I'll be alright."

Then he heard it again, someone calling his name. _Stoick_. "We have to-sniff-get out of here." Hiccup managed to choke out as he slipped onto Toothless' saddle. "Come on bud." Toothless cooed in worry once again but stood up. "Shoot the wooden panel." Hiccup said as he swallowed his tears.

Toothless complied and shot the wooden panel that was used to patch the hole Toothless came in through. After that, Toothless roared for the other dragons to follow him and he took off. The other dragons roared back at Toothless and followed him through the hole.

"Man the catapults! Shoot them down!" Stoick shouted orders at the Vikings, "I want them alive!" All able-bodied Vikings filed out of the arena and ran to their stations. Turning around, Stoick took stock of the casualties of the battle. _10 injured, nothing serious. Dozens of damaged weapons, and…one dead._ Stoick steeled himself and turned back to the Vikings who were making their way across the bridge.

Meanwhile, as the dragons flew away from the village, a thought suddenly popped into Hiccup's blank mind. _The Bola shooter, my plans, they are still in the forge._ Hiccup couldn't help but get worried, he had plans for all sorts of weapons to hunt and kill dragons. _If they decide to look through my stuff, they might make some of the weapons._ Although Hiccup knew that they would likely just burn all his stuff or just lock them away, it was still better safe than sorry. With so many Vikings on his tail, Hiccup knew that his only chance of getting rid of his plans was to destroy the forge.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. _I caused them so much trouble, and I…I even killed a man._ But Hiccup had no choice, if he doesn't destroy the forge, Gobber might create some of his weapons. _They never cared for me anyway_. Hiccup tried to convince himself. _They had this coming for them… but Hoark didn't deserve to-_ Hiccup shook himself out of his thoughts before he could dwell on it. He had to distract himself from thinking about his murder. Hiccup filled his mind with memories of being pushed around and belittled. He remembered the damage the bola shooter inflicted on Toothless. And he remembered the fear in his best friend's eyes after being shot down. _I have to protect the ones that actually love and care for me, no matter how Berk views it._ With new found conviction, Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and patted Toothless. "Toothless, we need to take a detour." Hiccup's voice cracked as he spoke, which worried Toothless. "We'll need to destroy the forge, or other dragons will suffer like you." Toothless grunted in understanding and, with the help of Hiccup, turned towards the forge.

Down below, Stoick and Gobber, who were leading the Vikings, noticed Hiccup's sudden change in direction. The two men stopped and Stoick signaled for the small army that was following him to stop. Every eye was fixed on the dragons who suddenly changed directions. "Where are they going?" Astrid asked herself from right beside Stoick.

Stoick squinted his eyes to see clearer and looked down to scan the village. What could he possibly be after? Suddenly Gobber shouted out, "They're headed for the forge!"

Stoick's eyes widen at the revelations and he began ordering the Vikings to get them. "Arm all of the nearest catapults and towers! The rest of you follow me! We're going to hunt those monsters down!"

As Hiccup approached the forge, he noticed that the Vikings were headed for the towers and catapults around the area. _Not good, they've caught on._ Hiccup patted Toothless' neck and whispered in his ear to fly faster. The dragon roared at the other dragons to pass the message and the group began to speed up. As Toothless was charging his plasma blast with a screech and a dive bomb towards the forge, Hiccup chanced a peek at the Vikings who were already at their weapons and were setting up to fire at the group. "Aim for the back." Hiccup whispered into Toothless' ear.

From the ground, Stoick and Gobber could only watch in horror as the Night Fury sends a blast at the storage area, destroying much of the weapons and plans that were kept in the forge. The other dragons followed up with blasts of their own and by the time all the dragons had their go at destroying the forge, said building was nothing more than a burning heap of wood and metal.

The Vikings stop dead in their tracks and stood there watching the burning forge for a second before Stoick started barking new orders. "Shoot them down! Everybody, arm a catapult or grab a bow! Shoot them down!" Stoick shouted furiously. Nobody had ever seen Stoick this angry except when Valka was carried away. And from experience, everybody knew not to make him anymore angry, and so the crowd dispersed even though they knew that bows and arrows won't pierce the dragons though scales.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was feeling conflicted between his love of dragons, his loyalty to Berk, and the guilt of murdering someone. He knew that there was no turning back now, but he wondered what would have been if he had continued to just fake his way through. He might have been able to fake the Nightmare's death. And Hoark, he would have been able to avoid killing the man. He could have just twisted the knife away and kicked the man off. But it was something inside him; the rage, the fury after being tormented for so many years. This line of thought brought memories of Hoark scolding Hiccup for not being manly enough or for causing more trouble than good. _But he still didn't deserve to die-_

Hiccup was broken out of his thoughts by a net that nearly caught Toothless. Looking around, Hiccup could see a barrage of nets and arrows flying towards them. Hiccup immediately switched his focus to dodging the projectiles that were being thrown towards themby the Vikings. Looking around, he could see that the other dragons were barely avoiding the nets that were coming after them. "We've gotta help them Toothless," Toothless growled in agreement and began firing blasts at net that get close to any of the dragons.

Hiccup could hear Stoick shouting orders at the Vikings from the ground, although Hiccup could not make out the words. He relied on his sight to predict the Vikings next move, but so far, they seem content with just firing nets at the dragons. What else could they do?

After what felt like hours of dodging nets, the barrage finally came to a stop. Hiccup turned his focus to the ground to see why the Vikings stop, only to find that they have already left Berk. They have flown out of the range of Berk's biggest catapults. Turning around, Hiccup could see a large group of Vikings gathered at the shore watching them leave. And then, Hiccup heard him, Stoick.

"From now onwards, Hiccup is an outlaw of Berk!" Hiccup could hear Stoick shout just loud enough for Hiccup to hear, and he sounded really angry. "If he ever step foot on Berk again, he is to be executed on the spot. Any Viking who sees him and brings him to me dead or alive, will be given a generous reward!"

Stoick little speech brought Hiccup back to reality: He was leaving Berk forever. The place that he was born in and grew up in would only remain in memory. He had just been outlawed and he would always be on the run from Vikings who know about the bounty on his head. And he killed a man. Hiccup broke down crying on Toothless, and the small group of a boy and six dragons.

ACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACDACD

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks everybody for reading! Please leave your thoughts and suggestions for this story in the reviews. Now before I answer reviews (which is a tradition of many authors), I would like to mention that this story is set to take place during the Renaissance Period, roughly a year before Assassin's Creed 2. I know that it is unlikely for Vikings to still be around by then but the time period is important for a prequel that I plan to release in the future.

Two other time periods that I was considering was the Iceni Revolution and the unification of Denmark. The Iceni Revolution was the revolution of several British tribes against the Romans. The leader of the revolution was the queen of the Iceni tribe, Boudicca. The unification of Denmark was the conquest of all the tribes in Denmark by King Harold "Bluetooth" Gormsson. (Before I continue I would like to apologize for any spelling error) I recommend that you guys search up these two events on Google, they are pretty interesting. My original plans for these two timelines would be revealed at the end of this story.

Now to reply reviews:

Longstory3: Interesting story, waiting for the next chapter. But I don't know if you know... there already been a good story with the same name, but it been deleted.

Reply: Thanks for the compliment and congratulations on being the first to review! I sorta knew that this name sounded familiar but when I chacked there wasn't any story with this name. Anyway the name was only temporary because at that time I had not decided which time period this story is set in (see above if you skipped all the way down). Either way, thanks for telling me!

Guest: Pretty good start, i have some suggestion, it is NOT critic, just some ideas:  
Dont make it a hiccstrid story, but a HxOC or a HxHeather  
Maybe some POV like, astrid, stoick, gobber or some OC  
In every ac game the hero have some kind of special hidden blade, maybe you Can come of with something we havent Seen before  
It is just ideas, not demands its your story

Reply: Thanks! I really like your ideas! First of all, I had planned from the start for Hiccup to be in a relationship with Heather. I'm trying to make Hiccup hate Berk and everyone on it (I hope that it seems believable) so I couldn't possibly pair him with Astrid. As for the point of view thing, I tried switching the point of view a little in this chapter. So how was it like! I was trying to focus on Hiccup but I also needed to justify some of the other character's actions. Please leave some tips if you have any! And finally for the hidden blade, I actually never thought about that! YOU ARE A GENIUS! I'm thinking of something to do with dragons and so far all I can think of is a mini flamethrower and shooting tiny smoke grenade that can be lit to explode. (The flamethrower don't seem practical though) Please leave some suggetions in the reviews. And I really appreciate the suggetions, they really got me thinking.

Guest: Moar plez!

Reply: Moar is on the way! Really appreciate the support by the way!

Fuzzybunnies1001: I LOVE this fanfic cant WAIT TO READ MORE

Reply: THANK YOU! Cant wait to READ NORE REVIEWS! YOUGUYS ARE AWESOME!

High 1: I like this so far. Please do continue and there is no spelling errors that I can see.

Reply: Thank you for your compliment and for checking the story for me. I really appreciate it.

And now, for a sneak peek on the next chapter:

 **For a brief moment, Stoick saw the figure's face. A face that he had not seen in five years; a face that he had hoped to never see again. The face of his ex-son, Hiccup Horrendous III.**

The paragraph above is subject to change (I haven't written anything from that chapter yet. LOL).

Anyway, thanks for reading and for your support! See you guys next time!

SirEmperorKhan out.


	3. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

 **Update Note:** Hey everybody! So basically I re-uploaded this chapter to add three ne scene sat the end. The three scenes were supposed to be in the next chapter, but didn't quite fit and I felt like they were not long enough to make another chapter of their own.

The next chapter after this would be finished sometime during November. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Warning:** This story will feature the deaths of several characters that you would find familiar or even characters that you like. So proceed to the rest of this story with caution.

Now with that out of my conscience, SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I was so distracted and busy in the past month so I didn't have much time to write this chapter. I was also busy writing my story for my first profile and I also have a new craze (Maze Runner) which I plan to write a story about (All you Maze Runner fans can check out my profile for more info).

But this chapter is here and it is longer than any of the previous chapters (although I planned for it to be longer, but I thought that this was a good place to stop.

So without further ado, Chapter 1 of Assassin's Creed: Deliverance.

ACDACDACD

For as barbaric as the Outcasts were, their island was fairly peaceful, The Outcasts were all brothers in arms and wouldn't start a fight amongst themselves unless absolutely necessary.

So when night came and the parties died down, the island was quiet and surprisingly peaceful. With the only sounds being the haunting whistle of wind blowing through the dead forest that surrounded the village, and, on that particular night, the sound of the water lapping on the small fleet that silently approached the island.

The fleet consisted of nearly twenty longships, filled to the brim with Vikings. The ships were spread out to provide adequate space for them to land and for the Vikings on board to disembark. The ships that form the fleet were made of some of the toughest wood in the entire archipelago and were able to withstand heavy fire from arrows, musket fire, and, to some degree, dragon fire. Such ships were found nowhere else in the world but in the Viking archipelago for they were expensive and impractical, but in that archipelago, such ships determined the survival of any tribe. Their masts were tall and carried sails that were larger than the boats that held them up. Imprinted on the sail was the infamous Night Fury, curved into a circle with one of its tailfin painted red instead of black like the rest of the dragon-the latest crest of Berk, designed to keep one of their greatest enemies in memory.

The fleet noiselessly closed in on the island, so far their secrecy had paid off as they have not yet been spotted, but the Vikings knew that sooner or later, they would be seen. And it was so, that as they approached the stretch of beach that they had hoped to land on a nearby watchtower rang the alarm, but it was too late as the fleet were already landing by the time any Outcast were ready to fight. The Berkians, however, had enough time to bombard the tower with arrows and cannons that they traded from the mainland before they landed.

The largest of the longships, the flagship, was the first to land and the first man off the boat was Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. The large man leapt off the ship with a loud war cry, and he charged into the woods that surrounded the Outcast village. Hundreds of war cries arose as the Vikings of Berk begin pouring out of the ships as soon as it hits sand (and in some cases even before touching the beach).

It didn't take long for an entire army of Vikings to form up behind Stoick, all, brothers-in-arms, charging through a forest of dead trees with one goal, ending the threat of Outcast raids.

Stoick was a fearless leader and one of the best that Berk has seen in a long time. He was charismatic and brotherly to his own brethren, but fierce and stoic to any enemy. Having him as an ally is a blessing, but to be his enemy is to have great confidence and power, or great stupidity. He is also smarter than most Vikings, which stems from the fact that he learns from his experiences and the experience of others. He considers all of his losses and mistakes lessons from which he learns from, and there are very few things that he regrets.

Up ahead, Stoick saw an army of Outcasts has formed to defend their village from the attackers. _They recovered faster than I thought._ Stoick knew that the location of their battle would not affect the overall plan of attack and that the Outcasts did not have enough time to form any useful defensive strategy , but he had hoped that they would have been able to fight closer to the village. But Stoick didn't have time to regret his lack of speed, so he stored the lesson and charged into the army of Outcasts with another war cry.

The two armies clashed in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. The Outcasts were badly outnumbered since most of them weren't ready yet, but they fought to the death for their village.

Stoick swung his hammer and sent an Outcast flying away while his brother, Spitelout, took out another Outcast who tried to ambush a busy Stoick. Stoick gave his brother a nod of gratitude before he sent another Outcast flying out of sight. The duo were deep in the enemy lines while the rest of the army were still a whiles away. But in the middle of the chaos, Stoick saw his best friend Gobber the Belch making his way over and taking out any Outcast that tried to stop him with his prosthetic ax arm.

"Gobber! Thought you missed the party!" Spitelout laughed as he slashed an Outcast in the chest.

"Nah, was just caught up back there." Gobber answered back as he reached the two brothers. "Though I thought that this would be harder. I even packed extra undies. You think that they might be on another raid?" Gobber asked as he cut down an Outcast with his prosthetic ax arm.

Stoick shook his head and smashed another Outcast before answering, "We've caught them by surprise, I bet most of them are still looking for their left sock. Hel, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are still asleep. Besides, we took down most of them in the last raid. They lost more than half their men according to Fishlegs."

"Ah, Fishlegs. That boy is a gift from Odin. A true genius he is." Spitelout piped up as he stabbed another Outcast. "We would all be dead or slaves of the Outcasts if he hadn't spoken up that day."

True enough, Fishlegs did spoke up when the watchtower saw Outcast ships in the distance and came up with an effective defense which saw the outcast drop in numbers. In fact, Fishlegs was the brain behind the current raid on Outcast Island.

"Aye!" Gobber shouted in agreement as he sent another Outcast to Helheim. "A genius he is! Might very well be Berk's new hope!"

"But he still hasn't contributed to our war against the dragons!" Stoick shouted in frustration as he took out his anger on an unfortunate Outcast. Now it wasn't that Stoick was ungrateful or anything; in fact, Fishlegs is now a member of Stoick's council of advisors. But from experience, Stoick knew that smart people were curious people, and sometimes smart people can be too curious for their own good. One of the few events Stoick regrets thought him that, and he was sure not to make the same mistake again.

While Fishlegs has not shown any signs of getting close to solving the dragon raid's pattern, there have been rumors that he has been scavenging the island for any remnants of Hiccups old works. When Stoick asked, Fishlegs simply said that Hiccup knew more about the dragons than anyone, and that he might be able to find a weakness in Hiccup's old writings. Stoick was getting worried about this new hobby of Fishlegs, especially since he hasn't had any successful ideas to stop the dragons; and their raids were getting worse every time.

Gobber just sighed as he knew what Stoick was thinking. "You got to give that kid some credit Stoick, the Outcasts were making things worse. He bought us more time to deal with the dragons. I'm sure he's already thinking of ways to help against the dragons."

"He better be," was all Stoick answered as he return his attention to the battle.

Meanwhile, at another part of the island, another smaller group of about five longships were approaching a beach behind the Outcast village. Astrid and the other teens were a part of this division.

Astrid was to lead the group into the village, take out whoever were still inside and raze the city to the ground. After that, they would attack the Outcasts from behind, provided that they continue to fight, if not they would chase down the fleeing Outcasts while the battle weary Vikings plunder the village. A solid plan concocted by Fishlegs the Intelligent, the new hope of Berk.

Once upon a time, Astrid would have been jealous of someone else being the greatest Viking, but now she has grown up and accepted the fact that his brain alone is worth more than any warrior. She knew that her pride and arrogance may have caused the last resident genius to become desperate for fellowship.

Astrid sighed to herself as the ships neared the beach, there's no point in dwelling on the past, and chances are, she would never see him again. _He might even be dead right now for all I know, eaten by those he sought to protect._

The moment her ship touched sand, Astrid was off her boat and rallying the Vikings. Snotlout was right behind and he was soon followed up by the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Fishlegs was also a part of this group, but he lagged behind a little.

Astrid stood and stared at the lives that have been entrusted into her hands. She could feel the pressure that Stoick feels during their weekly raids. Her small army numbered to be about fifty and consisted mostly of the younger generation of Berk.

"Everyone knows their role?" Astrid addressed the army and was replied by a chorus of cheers. It wasn't a direct answer, but Astrid got the message. And she nodded in affirmation and ran the plan through her head one final time.

Their primary goal is to set fire to the village and pillage it, dividing into two groups that will sweep in from the east and west of the village. Once that was done, they would charge into the backs of the Outcasts, who would no doubt lose morale when they see that their village has been burnt. This is why Astrid's army would also have the job of sweeping up the scattered enemy to prevent them from regrouping and causing more problems in the future.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were the only two permitted to stay in the village to see that the village burns all the way to the ground (they have a knack for doing that).Fishlegs would stay behind the army to direct them. Snotlout on the other hand would be on the front line since he was one of Berk's greatest warriors.

Taking a closer look at the ragtag army that she has been given, Astrid realized how much they all have changed in just five years. Five years ago, they could joke around and take life lightly. But the increasing raids and the Outcast attacks have ensured that they all lost loved ones, and that changed them (with the twins being the only exceptions). Now, they all had to stand up and take a role in the war.

"We will divide into two groups now, the first, led by me, would sweep in from the east; Snotlout would lead the second group from the west. We will meet up at the dragon arena in the middle of the village and lock up Alvin there if we find him. Then we charge into the backs of those scoundrels." Astrid announced with power, "You know your groups gather up and get ready to storm the village. Today we take another step of survival and destroy those who sought to destroy us! Today we end the threat of the Outcasts!" The army cheered for Astrid and her fine speech. They all knew that she was a great leader and that she might even be a good wife for the new chief.

ACDACDACD

"Dammit, we're late!" Hiccup cursed as Toothless circles the village from above. Hiccup could see that the main force of the Vikings was winning against the inferior Outcasts. He also noticed the small backdoor army sneaking around the village. Hiccup knew that he had only a few minutes at most to complete his mission.

"How are things looking?" Hiccup's partner, a girl riding a Razorwhip (a four legged dragon with metallic scales, a long neck, razor sharp wings, and a long metal horn on its snout) asked. The girl herself had green eyes, which was partially covered by the hood that was attached to her black, long sleeved shirt. The bottom half of her face was covered by a brown mask, which muffled her voice a bit. She also wore dark grey pants, brown, fur-lined boots, and metallic skirt, shoulder guards, knee pads, and bracers. A sword was strapped to her belt as well as other gadgets and weapons like throwing knives, smoke bombs, and a pistol.

"Bad," was all Hiccup answered as he turned his attention back to the village. In the center of the village was a dragon arena much like the one in Berk. On a hill behind sat house of Alvin the Treacherous, which was the largest house on the island. In front of the arena was the village square. There were houses and shops surrounding the arena on either side but most of them were empty, as all the men had joined the battle against the invading Berkians.

While Hiccup was observing the village below, his partner looked at the young man whom she has grown to call brother. He wore a traditional black Assassin robe, which included a hood that covered the upper parts if his face. His belt was lined with gadgets and weapons not unlike the ones she have. He had a pair of metal bracers on his wrists that contained within them the infamous hidden blade that the Assassin's Order was feared for. But Hiccup's blade was different from the rest, this is a design that he made with his own hands. Its design eliminates the need to remove ones ring finger yet still allowed convenient usage, along with other little secrets…

Heather shook herself out of her trance and noticed that Hiccup was caught up in his own thoughts. Heather knew Hiccup long enough to know what he is thinking about. And so she decided to snap him out of his memories before he gets emotional. "Should we abort mission?" Heather knew his answer to the question, but she asked anyway.

Hiccup turned to her surprised but quickly found his bearings. "No, if we don't take out Alvin, they will" Hiccup quickly answered. "We need his information and the dragons."

Heather nodded in agreement, "So what's the plan?"

Hiccup returned his attention to the village and answered, "We'll head for arena first; he isn't the kind of person to charge into the battlefield." Hiccup turned to Heather before continuing, "If he doesn't show up, then I'll search his house, you release the dragons."

"Sounds like a plan." Heather directed her Razorwhip, Windshear, closer to the surface, but high enough that they won't capture the immediate attention of the two armies. Hiccup lowered Toothless alongside her and their dragons begin circling the village square.

Hiccup glanced back and saw that Astrid and her small battalion were busy fighting some Outcast guards. _Good._ "Toothless," Hiccup leaned into his friends ear and whispered, "I'll be jumping off here, so I'm setting the tailfin to automatic. Stay nearby and keep an eye on us. You know what to do." Toothless growled in annoyance but nodded his head. Hiccup nodded and switched the tail-fin to automatic mode before turning to Heather. "Those idiots left a haystack here, I'm jumping." Hiccup called back to his partner before getting up on Toothless' back and leaping off.

Hiccup closed his eyes and placed his faith in his instincts. He could feel the wind rushing past his face and pushing him back but he kept on falling. He counted for five seconds before opening his eyes and turning on his back to soften the blow. As soon as he landed, he quickly crawled into the haystack.

Hiccup heard Heather landed in the haystack beside his own and he dared a peek out. _Coast is clear._ Hiccup jumped out of the haystack and was quickly joined by Heather, who heard him jump out.

Hiccup signaled Heather to follow him and the pair sneaked over to the arena. The arena was similar to that of Berk's, it was a brick structure that was shaped in a circle, inside was the ring with rows of seats outside a dome-shaped grid of metal bars that prevented dragons from flying away. The walls on the inside of the ring were lined with heavy wooden doors that kept all sorts of dragon species behind.

Hiccup and Heather walked carefully through a gate that was held suspended by a large chain. Upon entering, Hiccup closed his eyes and cleared his mind; he sharpened his senses and focused on his surroundings. Though his eyes were closed, his mind painted a picture of his surroundings. He could see the dragons that were trapped behind the door. _A Nadder, a Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Screaming Death, and a Timberjack._ In this state, Hiccup also picked up the signs of about a dozen Outcasts preparing to ambush them, he even notice that his target was walking up a flight of stairs that led him to the spectator's seats.

Heather noticed these things too and the pair walked to the center of the ring, giving no indication that they knew of the ambush. "Twelve, six for each of us," Heather muttered soft enough that only Hiccup could hear her. "Not very fair… for them."

Hiccup could tell that she was smirking and couldn't help but chuckle a little. Heather had a witty and sarcastic sense of humor that Hiccup only occasionally finds when they have guests from outside. It was part of what made Heather stand out from the rest of the Vikings, Hiccup could see a bit of himself in her. "Now, now, be nice to them."

Meanwhile, Hiccup noticed that Alvin had climbed up the stairs and was standing at the spectator's seating. "Ah, the Assassin's, I've been expecting you!" Alvin greeted with wide arms, as if he was inviting some old friends.

"Alvin, I'm touched. You even brought a welcoming party!" Hiccup greeted conversationally as he gestured to the suspiciously placed carets around the arena.

Alvin simply laughed in reply and raised his arm up, signaling the Outcasts to jump out from their hiding places and surround the pair. Just as the Assassins picked up, exactly twelve outcasts surrounded them with their swords drawn. About eight more were at the top of the arena with muskets that were trained on the two Assassins.

Hiccup took note of the muskets that the Outcasts had in their possession. Hiccup was trained to take out enemies with all kinds of weapons, so these Outcasts were not much of a problem to him and Heather. But it does signify that Alvin has been in contact with mainland Europe. _The Templars here are more organized than I thought._ "Muskets? Well you've been keeping up with times. Technology is great, huh?"

"I never thought that I would ever agree with an Assassin!" Alvin said with a laugh. "You're funny, I like you. Shame that I have to kill you."

"Kill me? I don't know if you noticed, but your army is having their asses handed to them." Hiccup mocked, but deep down, he knew that Alvin was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

Alvin had a cocky grin on his face as he answered Hiccup, "I'm not a fool Assassin. I see the flanking army, and I'm ready."

On a building behind Alvin, a group of Outcasts were climbing to the roof with muskets, a barrel of gunpowder, and a box of bullets. As Hiccup watched, he could only conclude that there were more Outcasts hiding in the same way, waiting for their unsuspecting attackers to enter the village.

"See you in Hel Assassins." Alvin walked off with a laugh, probably to lead the ambush against the Berkians.

As soon as Alvin was out of sight, the Outcast warriors begin closing in on the Assassins. "I'll take the ones on the left?" Hiccup asked innocently.

Heather rolled her eyes at Hiccup before charging at two of the closest Outcasts. Hiccup quickly drew a pistol from his belt and fired at the nearest Outcast, shocking the nearby soldiers. Taking advantage of their shock, Hiccup charged forward and slashed an Outcast with his sword, Inferno, which seemingly materialized from nowhere. From the corner of his eyes, Hiccup noticed that the gunmen were recovering and were all aiming at him. Thinking quick, Hiccup grabbed his victim in a chokehold and used him as a meat shield. _They would take a while to reload._

Once the Outcasts had emptied their muskets, Hiccup dropped the dead man and charged at a pair of Outcasts. He deflected the first strike that the Outcast on his left with his sword, which was held by his left hand. He quickly raised his right arm and uses his bracer to block the attack of the Outcast standing there. He then brought his arm down before swinging it back up and jerking his hand up, revealing the hidden blade which he sent into the man's neck.

In a fluid motion Hiccup pushed the dead Outcast at his partner and spun around. Using the momentum, he sank his hidden blade in another Outcast who was sneaking up behind him. Hiccup finished his circle by turning around at his previous opponent with a second pistol in hand. As soon as he shot the Outcast he turned and hit another Outcast with his pistol.

Hiccup grabbed his new victim and meat shield to protect himself from the Outcasts who finally reloaded their muskets. Once they fired their guns, Hiccup realized that none of them hit his meat shield. _Bad aim, tsk, tsk._ He finished the man off himself by snapping his neck and took a quick glance at his partner.

Heather haven't taken out any of her opponents, who were all now surrounding her. She twisted her hand enough to push a button on her bracer that released Zippleback gas from them. With a quick spin, Heather found herself surrounded by a circle of Zippleback gas, with six Outcast warriors inside coughing.

Calmly, Heather struck a match with she kept in her belt and threw it into the gas that surrounded her, creating ring of explosions around her and effectively taking out all of her enemies. Heather was unharmed by the fire because of her armor and fireproof clothing, made specifically for her so that she could do tricks like this.

"Show off," Hiccup mumbled, which garnered a smirk from Heather

Hiccup turned his attention to the gunmen above them just in time to see them run away without their guns.

"Hey, guys! Where aren't finished! Where are you going?" Hiccup called after them, but they did not even turn around to look. "Cowards..." Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

Hiccups attention was suddenly drawn outside when he heard a large number of loud footsteps. _The main Outcast army is retreating; the Berkians are going to fall into the ambush._

While Hiccup couldn't care less if Berk gets crushed by a giant poodle, he knew that there was a chance that Alvin could get killed by the angry Vikings, or worse, Stoick gets killed and a Templar takes over the tribe, which would cause more problems.

"Heather, free the dragons," Hiccup ordered, "I'll get Alvin."

With a nod of resolve, Heather ran towards the nearest door and begins working on the lock. Hiccup meanwhile climbed to the top of the arena by using the scattered boxes and cracks on the ancient structure.

Upon reaching the top, Hiccup could hear Alvin shout, "Hold fire until you can see the white in their eyes!" a smart trick that ensures that every shot hits its target. It is seldom used against armies with melee weapons because they would reach the gunners before they have time to fire a second volley. But the Vikings of Berk were spread out so thin that even the first volley could wipe them out. _Mom won't be happy if I don't do anything about it_

And so Hiccup ran as fast as he could across the outside of the arena towards a nearby house. Using the momentum from the run, Hiccup made an incredible leap, but that wasn't enough to help him reach the house. Hiccup stuck out his hand and grabbed the edge of the roof and quickly pulled himself up.

The two gunners on that house took notice of the commotion and soon found themselves face-to-face with an Assassin. Before either man could do anything, Hiccup lounged and silenced them with his hidden blade.

With that done, Hiccup stood at the edge of the roof where the two gunners were previously standing and took into account the situation. The Vikings of Berk were still raiding houses on the outer village, but several of them had noticed Alvin's men and were rallying the others to charge into battle. _Gotta get Alvin before they arrive._

Alvin himself was standing behind a line of musket men in between two houses. The same alley that Stoick and his warriors were charging down. For a second, Hiccup was tempted to wait until the gunners kill the chief of Berk before killing Alvin, but ultimately decided against it because that would leave Berk open to Templar influence and it would be unfair to his mother.

Hiccup quickly ran and jumped across the houses using the acrobatic skills that he had mastered over the years. Within seconds he was on a house above Alvin, just in time as the Vikings were just about to reach the army. _Thank Odin the Outcast have bad eyesight._

Hiccup took a few steps back and charged off the building.

ACDACDACD

From the distance, Stoick thought that the Outcasts were holding formation as a sort of defensive tactic. He didn't think too much about it when he rallied his men for another charge into enemy lines.

He was joined very quickly by Gobber and several other Vikings all of whom were willing to lay down their lives for their chief. But as he drew closer, he saw that the Outcasts had in their possession muskets, but Stoick didn't worry. He knew very well how devastating the muskets could be, but they are inaccurate and take a long time to reload. There is a high chance that the first volley would miss most of them and they would be able to charge into the unarmed outcast before they can reload.

Stoick's confidence diminished slightly when the Outcasts stood there without firing. He thought that maybe they did not knew how to use the weapon or that they were too scared. But somehow he knew that that wasn't the case. The fact that Alvin was standing behind the line of Outcast should boost Stoick's confidence more, especially since it means that they could easily take out a major threat, but the evil look on Alvin's face made Stoick's heart sank, yet, he charged on.

"I don't like this Stoick," Goober whispered from beside the chief for fear that he would dishearten the other Vikings who were all eager to kill Alvin.

"I know," Stoick answered with a feeling of dread as they neared Alvin, and for a second, his footsteps faltered. But Stoick knew that he had to look strong if not the Vikings of Berk would get scared to, and so he charged on, ready to take on anything that Alvin could throw at him.

Right as Alvin was about to order his men to open fire, a figure in a black hood leapt off a nearby house above Alvin. There was a collective gasp among the Berkians as they all stop to stare at the man.

For a second, everything seemed to slow down for Stoick. He saw the hooded man falling slowly and the reflective, but blood stained, metal that emerged from his left wrist. He saw Alvin look up in shock, his men all turned towards their chief to see what spooked the Berkians. They all saw the figure land on top of the Chief of the Outcast, his blade embedded into the man's neck.

When all was said and done, there was silence as everyone stood in shock.

ACDACDACD

Hiccup could see Alvin's memory passing by and did his best to focus on the ones that mattered.

It was a surreal experience, indescribable, and once upon a time, this would have spooked Hiccup into isolation for a few days. But now he knew, he knew that he wasn't normal. No, he was an Assassin, a child of Eden.

A memory suddenly appeared in front of Hiccup. It felt as if he were there himself.

Alvin was standing in a dark room, there was a figure standing beside the fire place. "I can promise you power beyond anything that you have ever seen before. We would be unstoppable."

There was a handshake, a deal. Alvin was now a Templar.

Another memory flashed up, a recent one. Alvin was writing a letter. On it was written, "For the eyes of Dagur the Deranged only."

A particular line stood out, "A Skrill has been found. We await your arrival."

Just as quick as it happened, it ended; and Hiccup found himself staring at a dying Alvin. Nothing else mattered at that moment, hic sole focus was on Alvin and everything else faded away. The feeling was just as surreal as the previous.

"It is over Alvin, the Outcasts are no more." Hiccup kneeled on one leg beside Alvin so that he could see the Templar better.

Alvin laughed at Hiccup, "We are not fools Assassin, we are more powerful than you think." With a chuckle Alvin added, "Especially now that we have the Piece of Eden."

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat, "A Piece of Eden? Where is it?" Hiccup interrogated. But his questions were left unanswered as Alvin had already gone.

"May the Valkyries accept you." Hiccup ran his fingers down the Templars eyes to close it as a sign of respect.

As Hiccup snapped out of his trance by standing up, he found himself looking at a face that he has not seen in five years; a face that he had hope to never see again - the face of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk.

ACDACDACD

The seconds that Stoick stared at the man that looked like his disgraced son felt like hours. Within seconds, he took in every detail of the man in front of him; the man that killed Alvin the Treacherous.

 _But he can't be Hiccup, can he? No, Hiccup was smaller, he was thin and frail._ The man that killed Alvin was strong and lean, hardly an ounce of fat on him.

But Stoick's eyes did not deceive him; indeed this man had the face of Hiccup. The man's skin was tanned slightly and he had a scar on his right cheek. But other than that, the man had the same features as Hiccup; the same auburn hair, the same scar on the bottom right of his lip, the same freckles, and the same green eyes.

Hiccup's face quickly tuned from shock into something else; something that Stoick could not recognize. He quickly stood up with his head inclined down to cover the upper-half of his face in the shadow of his hood.

Seeing that his brother was still in shock, Spitelout quickly took charge of the situation. He gestured for the Vikings to surround the hooded man in front of them. "Who are you?" Spitelout demanded, clearly he did not see the man's face in the brief moment he inadvertently revealed it.

Hiccup did not answer but simply stood there. Stoick was just recovering from shock and barely whispered the word "Hiccup…" when the Assassin dropped a small capsule from his hand. Within seconds, Zippleback gas filled the entire area, preventing the Vikings from seeing where Hiccup escaped to.

Stoick regained his composure and ran into the gas yelling, "Stop!" Gobber and Spitelout followed closely behind Stoick as he charged through the gas, both trying their best not to breathe in the poisonous gas.

By the time the trio reached the other end of the wall of gas, Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Stoick had a frown plastered onto his face. And although he knew Stoick well, Gobber could not tell what Stoick was thinking. "So what do we do know?"

Stoick's frown deepened as he answered, "Order the men to be on alert. I want him alive."

ACDACDACD

Astrid and Snotlout's divisions had both arrived in the center of the village the same time Stoick lost Hiccup. The two divisions had started several fires and were currently taking out some fleeing Outcasts. It seemed that the Outcasts tried to regroup in the village to defend fight the Vikings of Berk, but some commotion from the direction of Berk's main force has the defenders confused and disorganized.

Astrid smashed an Outcast in the face with the butt of her axe as she made her observations. There were several barrels of gunpowder, so the Outcasts must have tried to use guns to defend their village, but they seemed to have been unable to organize themselves in time; in fact, most of them were trying to flee the village. _What could have spooked them to this end?_

"Dragons!"

 _Oh._

Astrid quickly ducked behind a house to assess the situation without any interference. There were several dragons circling the island, but none of them were attacking, they simply flew around the village and watched what was happening. _Must be curious as to why we're killing one another._

Seeing that the dragons were not a threat for now, Astrid ran out from her cover and slashed an Outcast in the chest with her axe. Another tried to sneak up on her, and before she even realized that he was there, someone ran a sword down the Outcast's back.

Astrid turned in shock to find a dead Outcast at the feet of Snotlout. Astrid nodded her head in gratitude to the future chief of Berk, who returned the nod and ran off into battle. Astrid stood there and watched him as he took on three Outcasts at once to defend an injured Berkian.

 _And to think that five years ago he was a selfish and prideful bully._ Times has certainly changed, and with it, everyone else. Snotlout did reach hid lowest after Hiccup betrayed Berk and he were announced as the new heir of Berk. At the time, Astrid feared for Berk's future. Snotlout begin abusing his position and begin bullying everyone. That phase didn't last long however, just a month after the announcement the dragons started raiding Berk more frequently.

During one of the raids, Snotlout's mother and sister were trapped in a burning house while Snotlout and his father were out fighting. Astrid saw the house burning and tried to help, but she was too late. That night Snotlout returned to a find a charred home and two bodies, burnt beyond recognition. Since that day, Snotlout begin taking his responsibilities seriously.

Astrid also noted that he became more skilled in fighting. Within a year, his fighting skill was on par with that of Astrid's. It didn't take long before Stoick made him a part of his personal council of advisors alongside Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Spitelout.

 _Didn't think that I would ever say this, but Snotlout might make a great chie-What was that!_ Astrid was broken out of her musing when she saw a figure running past several houses, far from any battles. A frown crossed Astrid's face, _if that Outcast thought that he could escape from us then he is sorely mistaken._

Astrid ran after the figure but quickly realized that he was nowhere to be seen. Without much worry, Astrid closed her eyes and sharpened her senses. When she opened them again, she could see quite clearly a faint trail of blood on the floor, shaped suspiciously similar to that of a shoe and still quite fresh. _He went this way._

Astrid was taught by her father how to sharpen her senses and use it to her advantage in battle and hunting. He called it the hunter's instinct, an ability that ran in her family; the Hoffersons' secret weapon.

She followed his trail which led all the way around the village and behind the dragon arena. Several times she managed to catch a glimpse of the man, she never did get a good look, because he would make a sudden turn or break into a sprint. As she continued to chase the man, it became glaringly obvious that he knew she was following him and was trying to throw her off his trail. _With little success I might note._

The trail of blood long since disappeared and was replaced with footprints on soft earth or small trails from stepping on some other substance. It was slightly more difficult to track him, but not impossible.

The man either thought that he had lost his pursuer or could not be bothered to play games with her, for he stop running around buildings and dashed straight towards Alvin's house, which was on a hill behind the arena.

Astrid followed him carefully up the hill, but by the time she reached the top, the man was gone. Astrid used her hunters sense once again to try and locate the missing man. She quickly realized that he had ran behind the house, which led to a cliff that hanged above the unusually calm waves of the sea. _He must have jumped off._

At this point, Astrid realized that she had abandoned the field of battle to chase down a fleeing Outcast who decided that he have a better chance of survival in the sea ( _which doesn't look like it's going too well for him_ ) and so she have nothing to show for the long chase. She didn't even know why she followed him all the way here. _He was just an Outcast who was running away, if I didn't catch him someone else would have. Stupid Astrid._

Astrid threw her axe down in frustration when she suddenly heard a sound coming from inside Alvin's house. The sound was faint but Astrid's sharp ears caught it, it sounded like the creaking of a wooden floor when someone steps on it.

Cautiously, Astrid sneaked back to the front of the house and tried the doorknob, which, as luck would have had it, wasn't locked. Astrid pushed the door open slowly to make as little sound as possible, but she still winced at the slightest creak made by the rusty old hinges of the door.

The house was designed similarly to that of Stoick's, in front of the door are several couches facing a fireplace. To the left was the kitchen with a table and set of chairs. To her right, however, was a study, which set it apart from Stoick's house. There was a bookshelf and a shelf filled with trophies and other items that Astrid did not care about. Beside the shelves was a desk which was scattered with paper. _Oh and there is a hooded man standing in front of it._

Astrid ducked into the shadows the moment she saw the man. Her hunter's instinct was telling her that he was a dangerous man. She sensed that he had a sword, a pair of pistols and several other weaponry strapped to his belt. There was also something suspicious about the metal bracers on his wrists, but Astrid couldn't quite place what is wrong with it.

He wore a black robe with a hood that kept his face hidden from Astrid. _Is this the man I was chasing? How did he get in?_

"I know you're there."

Astrid held her breath for a second and tightened her grip on her axe, ready to attack if provoked. She watched him from the shadows as he continued to search through the papers on the desk, seemingly forgetting that he had just now caught someone watching him.

"No need to hide Ms. Hofferson." The man said without turning around, instead choosing to continue looking through the papers on the desk.

Astrid realized that by then there was no point in hiding in the shadows, so she walked out with her axe in a defensive position. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" She demanded.

The man didn't answer but continue to search through the papers. He quickly reached the bottom of the stack, but apparently wasn't satisfied with what he saw. He cursed under his breath and tried to open a drawer in the desk, which turned out to be locked.

"I asked you a question." Astrid was getting impatient with this man. He led her on a wild goose chase, tricked her into thinking that he killed himself, and now he is pretending that she was not there. _Speaking of which, how did he get in from the back?_

"I got in from a window in the back." The man suddenly said, as if he had read Astrid's mind.

Astrid glared at the man, _how did he know what I was thinking? Something's not right about him…_ Her hunter's instinct was telling her that something was off about this person. She could tell that he wasn't normal, and yet, there was something….familiar about this person. _Perhaps his voice? Or his posture?_ Astrid honestly couldn't tell.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Astrid once again tried to demand an answer from the mysterious man.

The man did not answer, but instead flick his wrist, revealing a knife, and forced the drawer open with the knife. Astrid was just about to yell at him again when he suddenly answered, "It isn't hard to tell what you're thinking about. Ah-ha!" The man seemed to have found what he was looking for in the drawer and took it.

"What's that?" Astrid demanded once again as the man finally turned to face her. Much of the man's face was hidden by the shadow of his hood, but Astrid could make out a smirk on his face. She noticed that he had a scar on his right cheek and another below the right side of his lip.

"Something important to me," Was all that he answered. Then, without warning, he charged past Astrid, making sure to shove her while he ran pass to make sure she won't follow him.

Astrid quickly pulled herself up and charge after the hooded man with a war cry. The man whistled in a high pitch that sounded similar to that of a Night Fury and ran behind the house.

When he reached the edge, the man jumped without stopping and his whistling stopped, only to be continued by an actual Night Fury's. Astrid was close behind the man when he jumped, but leapt to the ground when she heard the Night Fury out of habit. She quickly covered the distance to the edge of the cliff by crawling over.

When she looked down, she was shocked to see a Night Fury fly beneath the man and caught him. The man quickly adjusted himself on the saddle and the dragon made a sharp turn up.

The rest of the dragons that were flying around the village followed closely behind the Night Fury in a single line, leaving Astrid to watch them fly away.

ACDACDACD

Heather directed her Razorwhip, named Windshear, to fly up beside Toothless, was flying slower than usual so that the newly freed dragons can keep up.

When she pulled up beside him, Toothless greeted them her with a croon, which drew Hiccup's attention to her. "Hey, sorry for the delay, Alvin mentioned something interesting so I raided his house for information."

Heather nodded and asked, "What did he say?"

Hiccup turned to face the front and fell silent for a moment before answering, "He mentioned a Piece of Eden."

Heather's eyes widened in shock, she knew what the Pieces of Eden were and how deadly they could be. She has read many records about the Pieces of Eden and how the Templars and Assassins have been fighting over them for centuries. "What did he say?"

"The Templars are I possession of one, that's all I know. But I found a letter in Alvin's house that mentions it." Hiccup pulled a parchment out of his robe just enough for Heather to see it and quickly pushed it back in. "I haven't read it yet, so I don't know much else." Hiccup lied with near perfection. He knew that Dagur was a touchy subject with Heather, so he kept quiet about the man the letter was meant for.

The dark of the night hid Hiccup's face, which made it hard for Heather to see if he was lying. Heather could sense that something was off, but she didn't push him. _Might be something about Berk. Speaking of which…_ "Have they seen too much?"

"Huh?" Hiccup was caught off guard by the question.

Heather knew that he understand what she was trying to say, but explained anyway, "Do you think Berk saw too much. Like, do you think they could compromise the Brotherhood?"

Hiccup fell silent for a moment. If Berk sees the Assassins as a threat, they would be left open to Templar influence. They might begin helping the Templars against the Assassins. "I don't know. Mom will decide I guess."

"What do you think she will do?"

"Probably send Hush to spy on them, and then she might build a headquarter here to defend the village." Hiccup answered. "Maybe tell them the truth about dragons and get a new ally."

Heather nodded and the pair fell into silence.

ACDACDACD

 **Update Note:** Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think that the last three scenes could stand as their own chapter or if it ends this chapter nicely; if you most of you guys think that the last three scenes could be another chapter, than I will divide this chapter and remove these notes.

Also, Hush is an oc that was sent to me by Reilley.216. Thank you Reilly.216 for the oc! The character would be in the next chapter, so stay tuned to see what kind of character he is.

PS: I will reply to the reviews of this chapter in the next one, until then, please leave your opinion on the three new chapters in the reviews!

 **Author's Note:**

I know, I know, I left you guys hanging, but I felt that this was a really good place to stop. Some of you might notice that the last paragraph is very similar to the one in the sneak peek in the last Prologue, but at the same time it is quite different. This is because I thought that with what Berk has done, Hiccup would be angrier at them than they are at him, so I wanted to capture that. (And also I couldn't quite fit in Stoick's point of view at seeing Hiccup)

So…yeah. Remember to leave your thoughts in the Reviews, I love to read them. And if you haven't favorite or follow this story and really like it than please do it.

Now to reply Reviews:

fuzzybunnies1001: OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS AMAZING! I Saw the preview for the next! BUT...Will hiccup be scrawny or will he be more like HTTYD2

Reply: THANK YOU! I'm sure that this chapter answers your question. He would be more like HTTYD2 but with parkour skills.

gamelover41592: this could work

Reply: Well, glad that you think so. I hope that I don't mess up later in this story.

Reilly.216: This is absolutely fantastic - a true gem, a diamond in the rough, if you will. If you keep up this quality of writing throughout the rest of this story, I think you might have just bagged yourself a loyal reader!

I can't wait until the next installment, and until then, well done for what you've done so far!

Reply: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your compliments. I really hope that I bagged you with this chapter. Please tell me that I bagged you.

Either way, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Guest: Hey pal, is me WHO posted the second review and i have some things i wonna say. First thank you for having my review in the chapter and like you story so far. Second good new name you came up with deliverance. Third and This is actually quit funny, i am a danish person. And last you rode if i have any ideas i should tell, and i Think i have one to hiccups costume

In all games the protagonist have a jacket or something like that except desmond who has west like you have describe. So my idea is that you make hiccup wearing a tunic ( green, red, Brown you choose that) with black west that reaches to his hips with sleves. Normal Brown pants with a belt with the brotherhood symbol on it. Now for armor i think he should have shoulder plates and leather boost and maybe two hiddenblades

Also im going to call my self Bluetooth because im danish also so you now its me

I really enjoy your story keep it going.

Bluetooth

Guest Review 2: Pal please update Soon because i cant wait to know what happens next... And forget what i Said about hiccup wearing a west because i Think you should make just him like you want and NOT like i want him

Bluetooth

Reply: Thanks for the compliment! I really enjoy reading your suggestions. As for Hiccup's clothing, he is wearing a traditional black Assassin's robe in this chapter because he needs to blend in with the dark. So he is only wearing this for one mission. When the mission is done, he would change into his usual Assassin costume (which I haven't designed yet).

And also, YOU DANISH! OMG! I can't believe that I have a reader from DENMARK! Its so amazing how the internet allows someone from Denmark, like you, to be able to read a story written by a Malaysian, like me!

And don't worry about your suggestion of Hiccup, I didn't have any idea how Hiccup's Assassin costume should look like, so you really did give me a god starting point.

TheDragonPrince99: Nice story.

Reply: Thank you! :)

Leeroy chapter 2 . Aug 5

****ing loved this. ****ing brilliant. Update soon guy.

Reply: Woah, you sure are exited. I appreciate your review, but please try not to swear in the reviews, it makes me uncomfortable.

Dracologistmaster: Awesome story so far, I look forward to next update and seeing if Hiccup ends up with the assassins

Reply: Thanks for the compliment and here is the chapter! Don't worry, Hiccup is an Assassin (unless he is actually a Templar pretending to be an Assassin, but that could never happen right?).

Guest: Wait... No hiccstrid? BUT HICCSTRID IS BEST SHIP! eh, ok. But as a suggestion, maybe you should the teenagers part of the main plot, like alternating povs, and make them side with hiccup and the assassins much later on.

Reply: Well, to be honest, I won't do much romance in this story anyway, to many other stuff to focus on. But you can easily pretend that Hiccup and Heather have a brother-sister relationship kind of thing. And I will take into consideration your suggestion as I write this story. Maybe I can split the teenagers (who aren't teenagers anymore) on whether they trust the Assassins or not. Hmm… Well thanks for youe suggestion!

KitKatLove96: Really good idea for a fanfiction, and the action in Prologue 2 is just amazing (in my opinion) and the feelings feel natural (to me anyway :P). I also would love it if there was a time gap and the next chapter (if you do this) would explain what happened in that time gap and IF his mission as assassin (idk what you're planing so I'm speculating) will be to go to the archipelago and explain the mission (ik pointless recommendations. Sorry, I'm not one with a good imagination).Anyway I wish you good luck and hope for an update soon! :3

Reply: Thanks for the compliments! As a reader, your opinions and recommendations are very valuable to me, so don't be afraid to share it! There is a time gap between the prologue and chapter 1 and you will slowly learn what Hiccup has been up to in that time as well as what happened to Berk. Hiccup's mission will be explained in the next chapter (I think) and I will also introduce you to some new characters. SO stay tuned and thank you again for your compliments and recommendations!

: (chapter 1) Good chapter. You should stop switching between past tense and present tense. Past tense works better for this fic. Use it and only it. Other than that, I liked this fic.

(chapter 2) oooh, even better than the last chapter. I felt sorry for Hiccup, I don't want him to hate anybody (even worse, everybody). Still, I support the Idea of him having a Hidden Blade. Better call it a wrist blade.

Reply: Thanks for your compliments! I didn't notice that I was switching tense in the first chapter, I will make sure that I don't make that mistake again.

I know that it might seem ooc to have a hate filled Hiccup, but Hiccup in this story is still Hiccup. I'm just exploring a different side of Hiccup and, well, he does have kind of a bad influence among the Assassins. (pretty much every assassin in the game is super nice or super mean) Thanks again for the compliments!


	4. Chapter 2: The Valkyrie Isle

The Valkyrie Isles

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I know that I said that this chapter would be up last month, but I kinda procrastinated a little…. Anyway, I have created a writing schedule and I am trying to make writing a daily habit, so I should be able to update sooner in the future.

Now on to the chapter!

ACDACDACD

"13 dead, 8 critically injured 21 with minor injuries." Spitelout announced.

"13 dead! The estimation was only 5 dead! How did we lose so many?" Gobber demanded. With the village in its current dilemma, even five losses were devastating, but with thirteen gone and so many injured, the next raid might be their last.

Currently, Stoick's council of advisors was gathered at the flagship of the armada to debrief the chief of Berk, Stoick. The statistics were not particularly good.

"Maybe it's because our strategist didn't take into account the use of guns!" Snotlout scowled at Fishlegs.

"I did take into account muskets and even cannons. But I didn't expect them to have as many as they did. Muskets and gunpowder are expensive. They would have to have sold three years' worth of daily raiding in order to afford what they had." Fishlegs defended himself.

While the rest of his advisors were debating the cause of their losses, Stoick was lost in thought about Alvin's killer. He looked so much like his son, but he couldn't have been, right? Hiccup was small and weak; he couldn't have changed so much in just five years. Who would have trained him? No, Hiccup was with the dragons; dead, for all they knew.

"Stoick?"

 _But what about the scar below his lips?_ It was in the exact same spot as Hiccup's scar. That couldn't be a coincidence. Could the scar be a tribute to his lost son? That would mean that the person knows Hiccup and respects him.

"Stoick!"

Stoick head snapped up at the shout. His entire council was pushing their way to the front of the crowd that gathered at the bow of the ship. Gobber was the only one left and was shaking Stoick's shoulder.

"What has gotten into you?" Gobber asked with concern. "Smoke is rising from Berk!"

"What?" Stoick stood up from his seat at the back of the ship, where the meeting was held, and pushed his way to the front.

Pillars of smoke that was hidden in the darkness the night before when they spotted Berk, rose by the hundreds. The guard tower that stood guard over Berk was nothing more than rubble. From the distance, even the port looks like it's been through Hel.

Stoick's expression darkened at the sight of his village. _It has been raided!_ "I want every able body at the oars now! Full speed ahead!" Stoick ordered.

The Vikings quickly recovered from the shock of seeing their village in ruins and dashed to man the oars. Every single Viking on the ship, including those with injuries and those whose shift is over, dashed to the nearest oars, receiving newfound energy from seeing their village burnt to the ground.

Stoick took one final look at his burning village Stoick turned around and helped out at the nearest oar.

ACDACDACD

The sun had risen over the horizon by the time Hiccup, Heather and their dragon convoy arrived at their destination. In the distance an island materialized and grew bigger. _Finally, we're home._

Toothless and the other dragons were flying close to the surface of the sapphire blue ocean that sparkled under the sunlight. The increasing number of dragons in the vicinity heralded the groups arrival at a safe haven for dragons. The new dragons stared in awe at species that they have never seen before in their area, but they were also amazed at the amount of freedom these dragons had.

Thunderdrums and Scauldrons swam in and out of the ocean, sometimes with a catch of fish. A pair of Timberjacks cast a shadow over the group with their huge wings. Not too far away, several Changewings fought in midair. Although they were invisible, their scuffle was quite obvious through the shadow they cast on the ocean.

"Stay close if you don't want to get lost." Hiccup called back with a chuckle. He has freed quite a lot of dragons in his time here and unless they were native to the area, the dragons he freed usually had this same look of amazement in their eyes.

As they drew closer to the island, Hiccup and Toothless pulled up, with Heather tailing behind closely. The rest of the dragons quickly followed his lead. The group pulled up high into the sky and passed a few tinny islets below them on the way to the main island.

Some of the islets had tiny settlements on them; small fishing villages on the larger ones and, sometimes, just a single, lonely shack stood on the smaller islets. Fishing boats quickly became a common sight. The boats usually fish in pairs, with a dragon pulling each and a large net in between to catch fishes or other sea animal that can be eaten.

The dragons became nervous at the sight of such a large number of humans, so Heather had fly back and encourage them. Hiccup had Toothless pull up next to the Nightmare and placed a comforting hand on him. "It's alright, they won't hurt you, and they are nice, like us."

The dragon relaxed a little but Hiccup could tell that he was still tense. Hiccup pierced the air with a high pitched whistle and very quickly, they were surrounded by a pack of dragons that were attracted by the sound.

The dragons were easily distracted by their compatriots who had arrived allowing Hiccup and Heather some time to rest. Heather sent Hiccup a nod of gratitude and was about to thank Hiccup when she was cut off. "Hiccup, Heather, You guys are back!"

Hiccup looked at the direction of the voice and found its source, his good friend Thuggory, who was riding a Lumberjack. "Looks like my whistle drew some unwanted attention." Hiccup said with good humor.

"Hardy har har." Thuggory rolled his eyes at his friend before turning to Heather. "How's the mission?"

"Successful, Berk's invasion proved to be an obstacle, but we managed to accomplish the mission and find new info on Templar activity in the Viking Archipelago."

"Good, because Lady Valka wishes to see the both of you. Want you to fill her in on what you found, I reckon." Thuggory told them.

Hiccup nodded, "Can you take the dragons from here? Mom hates tardiness."

Thuggory groaned, _This is already the fifth time this month that I have to take over Hiccup's new dragons._ Thuggory didn't have much of a choice, Hiccup's mom can be scary when she is angry, and she has a passionate hatred for late people. "Fine, but you owe me one, again."

'"I saved you from dragon trappers last Monday. I say we're even." Hiccup reminds Thuggory as he and Heather flew ahead to their home island, the Valkyrie Isles.

Thuggory watched the pair fly away with a sigh and turned to face the noisy pack of dragons behind him. He hated new dragons.

ACDACDACD

The Valkyrie Isles consisted of three major isles and several hundred islets of differing size, the smallest measuring five feet across. The largest of the three major isles was nearly twice the size of Berk and was covered in lush forests and wide, hilly grasslands. The isle seems to, roughly, resembled a deformed wing of some unknown dragon specie and was therefore named the Valkyrie's Wing. The isle was populated mostly by humans that do not have a dragon partner. Several villages litter the coast of the isle, while the interior was inhabited by small settlements like ranches, farms, and cottages.

The second isle was oval in shape and was mostly mountainous. It is located a few miles west from the Valkyrie's Wing. If one were drunk enough and somehow managed to convince a dragon to let you ride it, he should be able to see the island as the head of a Valkyrie; which is where the island got its name, the Valkyrie Head. This island was populated with dragon riders and their partners. Residences were carved into the mountains or built on cliffs or other dangerous places. There are exceptions to this rule, which were mostly miners who decide to live close to their workplace.

The final and smallest island was so small that if the Queen had not decided to make the isle her residence, it would have been considered one of the many islets that surround the Valkyrie Isles. The island itself was invisible because a fortress of ice has been built around the island with several parts of the fortress being built and held together by brick and stones. The island is called the Valkyrie's crown and is inhabited mostly by dragons without a rider and important people like Assassins and nobles.

The skies above the Valkyrie Isles are usually bustling with activity and dragon riders, but as Hiccup and Heather flew past the Isles, the entire place nearly looks abandoned. Hiccup chalks it off to the unholy hours in which they arrived home. Unless their job demands their presence, most people would stay at home and continue in their blissful sleep this early in the morning.

Hiccup and Heather flew straight towards the Valkyrie's Crown to meet Lady Valka, ruler of the humans in the Valkyrie Isles. Valka is also the Master Assassin of the Viking Archipelago and Valkyrie Isles. All Assassins are to report to her after every mission.

The pair landed on a cement platform that jutted out of the fortress. Two guards riding Monstrous Nightmares guarded the hole that provided access to the castle of ice from the platform. The pair climbed off their dragons and walked over to the hole. The guards saluted and welcomed Sir Hiccup and Lady Heather as they entered the palace, which was also a dragon nest and Assassin headquarters.

The two Assassins entered a hallway of ice and begin walking down. The hallway was large enough for two dragons to walk alongside one another and tall enough for smaller dragons to fly. The floor was carpeted so that humans without a dragon companion won't slip. Hallways like these were designed so that humans that do not have a dragon friend can still access the Valkyrie's Crown. Hallways for dragons were simply tunnels in the fortress of ice.

As Hiccup and Heather navigated the corridors with their dragons, they encountered several guards who made sure no random person enters certain areas without permission. Every time they pass them, the guards would always salute, greet, and welcome the pair back from their mission. It was easy for Hiccup to grow sick of the formalities, and he was pretty sure that Valka and Heather feel the same way. The formalities were set because the Valkyrie Isles were often receiving visitors from other branches of the Assassin Order and needed to show some degree of organization.

It took Hiccup and Heather about ten minutes to reach a large set of wooden double doors that led to Valka's study. Hiccup and Heather shared a glance before proceeding to knock on the door. It was hard to know what time it was, but it was probably safe to assume that Valka have been waiting for a good portion of an hour. Luckily, Hiccup and Heather had an rxcuse for making her wait so long. Besides, Hiccup knew that tardiness would be the last thing on Valka's mind after hearing about Berk's attack on Outcast Island as well as the news about the Piece of Eden.

When Hiccup knocked at the door, Valka's weary voice answered him, "Come in."

Hiccup and Heather walked into the room, which was more of a library than a study. Two rows of large bookshelves ran along the left and right walls of the room. At the side of each bookshelf hung a torch, which dimly lit the huge room and left many shadowed places. A few feet behind the last row of bookshelves sat Valka's desk, where Valka was sitting. The wall behind her was covered in maps, charts and notes, all of which hid the stone wall.

Valka sat on a chair behind her desk, looking tired. Hiccup could see that some of her auburn hair was turning white from the stress of managing a nation, its Assassin Order, and commanding a war against the Red Death. The stress was overwhelming, and Valka was feeling it. Unfortunately, her independent attitude and stubborn Viking nature prevented her from seeking the help of others in ruling the nation.

Hiccup and several other intellectuals had already designed a political system that would allow Valka to share her burden with several other leaders. Valka, however, wanted to have full control of her dragon-human utopia and rejected the plan.

Valka have always ruled the Isles like a mother, so many people are genuinely worried for her wellbeing, Hiccup and Heather included. "Mom, did you stay up again."

"I'm fine Hiccup. The Red Death is not making my job easy, but I've managed to capture several islands in the east." Valka explained as she placed pins on several places on the map behind her, to indicate the new lands they gained. "How was the mission?"

"It went well. Berk was invading, so they provided a good distraction." Heather reported. She knew Hiccup didn't like to hear about his old tribe, but she needed to be honest with Valka. Heather always thought that Hiccup would be able to let go of his past with the help of his mother, but Hiccup didn't want to talk with his moather about it.

Valka froze in front of the map; her eyes took on a distant look as she seemed to be lost in some old memories. She snapped out of her trance after a few seconds and blinked a few times. "Is that all?" She asked with a quavering voice.

Hiccup and Heather shared a worried glance before Hiccup spoke up, "When I killed Alvin, he mentioned that the Templars are in possession of a Piece of Eden."

Valka turned and stared at Hiccup in shock, "A Piece of Eden? Are you sure?" When she saw Hiccup nod with a sober expression, she knew that he was telling the truth. Valka stumbled over to her desk and let herself fall onto her chair.

Hiccup walked over and placed a piece of parchment on Valka's table, "I found this letter on Alvin's desk. Also, I saw in his memories that they have found a Skrill for Dagur."

Valka took the parchment and read it with a dark expression. She read the letter several times to make sure she didn't miss anything and to make sure that what she did read was real.

"What does it say?" Heather asked.

"Alvin wrote this letter to notify Dagur the Deranged that they have found a Piece of Eden that allows its owner to control dragons of any species. He also mentions that they have found a Skrill and are planning to release it. Dagur would help to control it until they can bring it before the Piece of Eden."

Heather and Hiccup's expressions darken when they heard of the contents of the letter. The trio fell silent; lost in their own thoughts. Finally Hiccup said, "Sounds like the Piece of Eden is not portable, maybe we can take advantage of that.

"Maybe, but there could be many reasons why they did not bring the Piece of Eden to the Skrill," Valka answered. "The letter also mentions a meeting for the Templars in the Viking Archipelago. I'll send someone to the Berserker Tribe to dispose of Dagur and find information on the meeting."

"Are you going to send us?" Heather asked.

"No, you two are going to Berk to secure an alliance." Valka answered without looking at Hiccup.

"What!" Hiccup looked at Valka, shocked. _She can't be serious._

Valka sighed at Hiccup's reaction, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but Hiccup have to fix the bridge that he has burned. "Heather, could you please give us some time alone."

Heather glanced nervously at Hiccup, who was glaring at his mother. _He needs this._ "Of course," and with that Heather turned and left the room.

When Heather was out of the room, she turned and looked at the door with worry. _I hope that Hiccup can do this._ Reluctantly, Heather turned and made her way back to her room.

Inside the room, Hiccup was not taking the order well. "You want an alliance with Berk? Killing dragons is a lifestyle to them; they've turned it into a sport!"

"Hiccup, we need every help we can get. The Templars now have the capability of turning the dragons against us. An alliance with Berk can help us to fight the Templars without the risk of losing our dragons." Valka stood up from her seat as she addressed her son. "I'm not comfortable with this either Hiccup, but we need to set aside our differences in order to defeat the Templars."

"How do you know that they would accept an alliance with us? They are barbaric! They kill for the heck of it." Hiccup countered, "For all you know, they wouldn't even listen to a word we say before they try to kill us."

"They are desperate right now, Hiccup. Their village is dying off. I'm sure that they are willing to try something new if you are careful in presenting yourself."

"They can die off for all I care."

"Hiccup! How can you say that? They were your tribe for goodness sake!" Valka was shocked that her own son could say such a thing, even at villages that did not accept dragons. In the short time that she was reunited with her son, Valka have never seen Hiccup so… venomous.

"They disowned me! Label me a disgrace to Vikings! I am by no means related to them!"

"Hiccup, you cannot stay mad at them forever."

"Everything's permitted,"

"But none of it is real, Hiccup. All of it is in your head; all the grudges, the hate, you created them yourself." Valka softly said as she walked over to Hiccup. "You need to forgive them, Hiccup, only then can you move on."

Valka took both of Hiccup's hands into her own. "Hiccup, I still love my old tribe, even if they are misled, even your father."

"He's not my father anymore, he disowned me." Hiccup told his mother sadly and turned to look at the floor.

"Hiccup, look at me." Valka let go off Hiccup's left hand and held up his chin so that she can look into his eyes. "You were born from my wedlock with your father." Valka grinned when Hiccup groaned at the statement. "Let me finish. You were born from my wedlock with Stoick. So, no matter what he says you are still our son, because none of it is real. So you are permitted to call Stoick your father."

Hiccup's eyes turned sad at Valka's statement. "But they don't want me; they never listened, so why would they start now. You should go, Stoick will listen to you, and the rest of the tribe will listen to Stoick."

"No, you need to go." Valka assured her son, "you need to fix your relationship with your father. No one else can do that for you. You can take your friends with you if you need to." Valka said, before quickly adding, "Except, Hush, I need him to do something else."

"Alright, fine." Hiccup gave in. "What do I need to know about this mission."

Valka smiled and walked back to her desk with a gesture for Hiccup to follow her. "Most of Berk is the same. The younger generation have all grown up and taken new responsibilities. Stoick's council of advisors has grown to include Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout, who is also the heir of Stoick."

"Snotlout? Maybe if I leave Berk alone he would tear the village apart from the inside." Hiccup remarked as he sat in front of Valka's desk and propped his legs onto the desk.

"Put your legs down," Valka ordered as she pushed Hiccups legs off the table and sifted through the papers that littered the desk. _It_ _must run in the family._ Hiccup mused to himself as he noticed the messiness of Valka's table. "Snotlout have changed a lot since you last met him. Right now he is a capable leader and quite skilled in fighting, so I do not recommend that you try to settle any old scores with him."

"Fishlegs, however, should be an easy ally to secure. He has a thirst for knowledge that could rival yours. He should readily accept the truth about dragons." Valka informed Hiccup, "Gobber is a voice of reason to Stoick and is open minded. It wouldn't be hard to convince him and he can influence Stoick. Spitelout is likely to oppose you, but be nice to him, he is my brother."

Valka finally gathered several papers about Berk and tied them together. "And finally Astrid, well, she is a wild card. On the one hand she would do anything to save her village, but on the other, her mother was killed by dragons, it is a challenge to predict accurately which side she would choose."

Valka handed the papers to Hiccup. "This is everything you need to know about Berk. You are to secure an alliance with Berk and set up an Assassin headquarters there. Once you are sure that Berk's perception of dragons has changed, I will send someone to man the headquarters and you can come back. But while you are there, try to get some potential Berkians ready for recruitment."

"Alright," Hiccup took the paper and stood up to leave when he felt Valka's hand on his shoulder. As he turned, he found himself caught in the embrace of his mother. Shocked by the unexpected move and from his lack of physical contact, Hiccup could do little but return the hug awkwardly.

"Hiccup, I'm doing this because I love you" Valka pulled away slightly and held her son's face in her hand. He has grown so much while she was gone. She never had the chance to see Hiccup in his innocence. By the time she met her son, he had already seen the darker side of the world. She would give anything to take back Hiccup's innocence that was lost all those years ago. "I love you Hiccup, but you must understand that I still love my tribe, even you father. I know that they have done terrible things to you, but you need to leave that in the past.

"If things get out of hand, just send a message and I would be there as soon as possible." Valka told her son as she pulled away from the hug. "Take Sharpshot with you to communicate. Your friends should be able to provide any assistance that you may need."

Hiccup nodded and took a few steps backwards in the direction of the door as he listened to what Valka said. "Am I dismissed now?"

"Yes you are dismissed," Valka sighed as she walked back towards her desk. "Tell Hush to meet me here when you see him."

"Will do," And with that, Hiccup and Toothless left the room.

ACDACDACD

Hiccup and Toothless found their friends eating a delayed lunch at the dining hall. The Hall was designed mainly for humans, although dragons were allowed to enter and eat. The floor was, of course, carpeted and long tables and benches filled the hall. To the right end of the hall, was the kitchen, where Hiccup and Toothless would get their lunch from the cooks.

Hiccup grabbed a wooden tray of foo and ordered a basket of fish for Toothless, and then he made his way to a table near the back of the hall. Heather was sat facing his direction and waved him over when she saw him. Sitting across from her was a short girl with long blond hair that fell to her waist. _Great, now I have to deal with Camicazi too._

Hiccup slipped into a seat beside Heather and nodded to Camicazi in acknowledgment. "Cami," Hiccup greeted.

"Hiccup," The girl returned the greeting before asking, "How's the meeting."

Hiccup grimaced at the question; "It went fine," Hiccup then cast a glance around the hall and asked, "by the way, have you guys seen Hush?"

Before anyone answered the question, a hand placed itself on Hiccup's right shoulder, which nearly made Hiccup jump in surprise. "Looking for me?"

Hiccup quickly turned to see an Assassin wearing a black robe with dark navy blue pieces of light, leather armor on his shoulders, joints, and chest. He carried many small tools and weapons in his belt, but no large weapons like a sword or anything; in fact, the only melee weapons on him were his daggers and hidden blades.

"How do you always sneak up on me?" Hiccup asked. In general, very few people could sneak up on Assassin's because of their hidden senses. But somehow, Hush has managed to find a way to sneak up on specials like them.

"I'm afraid I can't give away my trade secret," Hush said, his voice full of amusement at Hiccup's reaction.

"You were looking for me?" He asked as he took a seat beside Hiccup.

"Yeah, my mom wants to see you. She's in her study." Hiccup told him.

"Is it a mission?" Hush asked.

"I think so," Hiccup answered.

"When does she want to see me?"

"As soon as possible,"

"Then I will make my leave now," Hush said as he stood up. "See you guys later." He said as he walked towards the door.

Hiccup watched his sneaky friend leave the Dining Hall and turned his attention back to his friends. "Speaking of missions, we have a new one."

"What do you mean "speaking of", we never said anything about missions." Camicazi cut off Heather, who was about to ask for details about the meeting.

Heather rolled her eyes at her friend and asked Hiccup, "What are we supposed to do?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Toothless ate the last of his fish and burped loudly what sounded like "Berk".

While Cami burst out into laughter, Heather raised an eyebrow and questioned Hiccup. "Berk?"

Hiccup glared at his dragon, who gave him a goofy smile. Turning his attention back to Heather, Hiccup replied with a sigh, "Yes, we are going to Berk."

"Wait, what?" Cami suddenly stopped laughing, "But Berk is barbaric!"

"That's what I said!" Hiccup grumbled. "Look, just get ready to leave for a few weeks; I'll fill you guys in on the way to Berk." Hiccup said as he dug into his meal.

Camicazi gave a mock salute to Hiccup after receiving her orders. "Aye, aye, Captain Hiccup!" With that, she turned to run out of the dining hall.

"Pass the message to Thuggory for me!" Hiccup called after the overexcited girl, who gave no indication that she heard what he said.

Hiccup sighed and turned to Heather "You think that she will actually tell Thuggory?"

Heather rolled her eyes and replied, "Probably not, I'll tell him myself."

"And I'll be here," Hiccup mumbled as he watched Heather stand up, "eating."

Heather smirked at Hiccup and made her way to the door. She stopped briefly to scratch Toothless behind the ear and continued on her way out.

Hiccup sighed as he was left alone, again.

ACDACDACD

Stick walked out of the Healer's hut looking worse for wear. He has spent the entire morning and a good portion of the afternoon making sure that the village can still survive. He has assigned jobs to fix or rebuild buildings, repair weapons, and take care of the injured or dead. Soon he will have to assign people t get food for the village.

Stoick looked around what was once Berk with a sigh. Nearly a quarter of the village is dead or injured, half the village is in ruins, and their port is destroyed along with most of their ships, preventing them from leaving the village or even fishing. _We might not be able to take another raid._

To make matters worse, Stoick's mind was plagued by the assassin of Alvin. Who was he? Is he threat? Why does he bear so many similarities to Hiccup? Could he have actually been Hiccup?

Stoick was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see Astrid approaching until she called his name. "Stoick!"

Stoick was shocked by the Astrid's shout but quickly regained his composure. "Astrid, what is the matter?" Stick asked when he saw the dire look on the shield maiden's face.

"The rest of the council are waiting for you in the Great Hall." Astrid told Stoick.

Stoick nodded at her, "Lead the way, lass."

The pair walked silently towards the Hall, both were caught up in their memories of the assassin. Finally, when they reach the hill where the Mead Hal, or what's left of it, stood, Stoick spoke.

"Astrid, I heard that you have had a run in with the assassin." Stoick said as he walked up the steps to the Hall.

"Yes," Astrid replied. "I saw him running away from battle. At first I thought he was an Outcast and tried to chase him down, but I quickly realized that he was better trained than the Outcasts were. I followed him to Alvin's house where he was searching for something, although I couldn't see what he took. He escaped on a Night Fury."

Stoick's heart missed a beat at the mention of the Night Fury. He might be correct about who Alvin's killer is. Stoick know who it was, but he just needed on last confirmation. "Did he have a scar below the right side of his lip?"

Astrid frowned at the question, but she could remember quite clearly the scar. "Yes, he did."

Stoick stopped in his tracks right in front of the Hall, his frown deepening. Finally he pushed the double doors of the hall. The damaged doors could not withstand the strength of Stoick and collapsed on the floor. Stoick took no notice of the door and simply walked over it. The rest of his council, however, was surprised by Stoick's sudden and violent appearance.

"Stoick, what happened?" Gobber asked, concerned at Stoick's entrance. _Did something bad happened?_

"I know who killed Alvin."

The rest of the council exchanged glances and murmurs to one another at Stoick's announcement.

"Who is it?" Snotlout asked.

"It's Hiccup."

ACDACDACD

Hush knocked on the large double doors of Lady Valka's study without hesitation. He had done his best to avoid missions, because they would usually end up in him killing somebody. He hated killing.

He knew the importance of the Assassin's work; that some people are so lost in their ideology that they cannot be saved. These people are too dangerous to be allowed to live.

Still, Hush doesn't need to like his job.

"Come in." Valka called out.

Hush pushed the double doors open just enough for him to enter, and carefully closed the door behind him. He walked along the path between the two rows of bookshelves silently; his feet didn't make even the slightest sound when it connects with the floor. He was so stealthy that he could be mistaken for a master Assassin.

Whenever he walks into a dim part of the room, he becomes practically invisible to all but a handful of people, Lady Valka included. "Hush, there is no need for you to hide from me."

"Force of habit, ma'am." Hush walked out of the dimer section of the room and kneeled in front of Valka's desk, where the Queen of the Humans sat.

Valka smiled kindly at the boy. He was only about the age of Hiccup, but has already mastered the art of walking in the shadows. For all intents and purposes, he was a brother of Hiccup, and, therefore, a son of Valka. "Stand up, Hush, there is no need for such formality when the foreigners are not around."

Hush did as he was told and stood up. "You wanted to see me?"

Valka nodded, "I need you to go on a mission. Hiccup Heather found out that the Templars have a Piece of Eden with them that has the power to control dragons. The Berserker tribe's chief, Dagur the Deranged, is believed to be a Templar of at least an ally of theirs. He is about to leave his tribe to control a Skrill that Alvin have founded."

"I need you to go there and find out what you can about the Templars and prevent Dagur from getting the Skrill. Assassinate him if necessary."

Hush frowned when Valka mentioned "assassinate" but nodded.

"Dagur's questionable rise to power has caused some unrest in the Berserker tribe, so you may be able to use that to your advantage. My spies have told me that there is a revolution or civil war brewing to force Dagur to face justice for killing his parents in order to gain the throne. You may be able to work with them to take down Dagur and gain a new ally for us."

"You are not required to set up headquarters there, but if the tribe shows potential, you may request for someone to set up HQ there. Any other information that you may need can be found here." Valka finished her briefing by passing a file to Hush.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Hush asked.

"No." Valka answered with a shake of her head.

Hush nodded, "Then I will make my leave." When Valka nodded, he bow and walked towards the door.

Valka watched one of their best Assassins walk towards the door. She knew that he hated killing more than most Assassins, but he must realize that sometimes it is unavoidable.

Valka can see Hush becoming the future Master Assassin of the Archipelagos. Even though she wants Hiccup to be her heir, she must not be bias in her decision. Hush has the potential; all he needs is the experience.

"Hush," She called out, stopping the Assassin just before he reached the door. "I understand that you hate killing. very few people don't. But you must not let your past jeopardize this mission or your own safety."

Hush stared at her for a while before quoting from the Assassin's Creed, "Never compromise the Brotherhood."

Valka nodded. _At least he understands._ Valka thought to herself as she watched him leave.

ACDACDACD

Hiccup and Toothless were standing on a large platform waiting for the rest of the Assassins to arrive so that they can leave.

Hiccup sighed as he sat down beside Toothless, who was napping on the floor, and leaned on him. The floor was freezing cold, but Hiccup was used to it, besides he designed his cloaks to insulate body heat.

The cloak he wore to kill Alvin, which was designed for stealth missions, was forfeited for a cloak designed to keep him warm on the journey to Berk.

The cloak was made of light brown deer hide. He wore a grey seal skin vest over the cloak for extra warmth in high altitudes. Under the hood, he wore a silk mask that covered the bottom half of his face. His eyes were protected by a pair of goggles.

His belt was still lined with weapons and gadgets, but to a lesser extent. He would make more when he got to Berk.

Toothless growled at Hiccup's extra weight and slapped Hiccup at the back of his head in an attempt to get him to leave. Hiccup smirked at the dragon, but did not budge.

Seeing that Hiccup wouldn't get off, Toothless stood up, causing Hiccup to fall to the floor. "Hey!"

Toothless warbled in victory and almost lay right back down on Hiccup, but the Assassin quickly rolled out of the way. Hiccup stood up and glared at Toothless, who wore a smug look on his face.

Before Hiccup could insult Toothless a voice called out, "Hiccup, are you bullying Toothless again?"

Thuggory and Camicazi walked out of the fortress and onto the platform with their dragons. Thuggory had his Lumberjack, Bladewing. Camicazi, meanwhile, had a Changewing, Acidbreath.

"I did not! Toothless was bullying me!" Hiccup shouted in his defense.

Thuggory shook his head in mock disappointment, "You abused your dragon and now you're blaming your own dragon for bullying you. I thought you were better than this Hiccup."

Hiccup glared at his friend, while Toothless did his warble laugh. Thuggory walked over and high fived Toothless, who slapped the Assassin's hand with his tail.

"Shame on you Hiccup," Cami continued to tease, "As the son of Lady Valka, you should set an example for other dragons riders. If other riders see you abusing your dragon what do you think they would do to their own dragons?"

Hiccup was just about to pull Cami's ear so hard that it touch the floor, but Heather flew in on Windshear. "You guys look like you're having fun. What did I miss?"

Thuggory immediately piped up, "Hiccup was abusing Tooth- Ow, Ow, Ow!" He was quickly cut off when Hiccup pulled and twisted his right ear.

Heather shook her head in amusement at her friends antics and she got of Windshear. She petted her dragon's head in gratitude for the flight before she walked over to join her friends. "Are we ready to go?"

Hiccup finally released Thuggory's ear to reply Heather. "I guess so. Hush is going on a separate mission, so it's just us."

Heather nodded and walked back to her dragon. "Then I suggest we leave as soon as possible, it takes a few hours to get to Berk."

Hiccup nodded and proceeded towards Toothless, who was still lying on the ground. "Come on bud, let's go."

Toothless growled in protest and refused to stand up, much to the amusement of Thuggory and Cami, who were already on their dragons.

"Get up, you lazy reptile." Hiccup growled at his friend as he lightly kicked him in the side.

"Aha, Hiccup is abusing Toothless!" Thuggory cried out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Thuggory's accusation and mumbled, "Thank you for nothing, Toothless. I am so lucky to have a friend like you."

Toothless warbled in victory and lay his head down again.

"Fine then, I will ride with Heather, and while I'm gone, nobody would be around to feed you fish." Hiccup said as he walked towards Heather.

At the mention of fish, Toothless' head perked up and he bounded over towards Hiccup. He sat right in front of the Assassin and looked at him expectantly.

"Works all the time," Hiccup had a victorious smirk on his face as he got on Toothless.

Without further delay, the small group took off towards Berk for their latest mission.

ACDACDACD

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone for reading!

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! Since I don't get paid, your favorites, follows, and reviews are what keeps me going.

Now to reply your reviews:

Bluetooth: Awesome chapter mate im really looking forward to the next one... So no romance between hiccup and heather? But anyway i really enjoy your story, the POV is so good and i cant wait to see hiccup other uniform  
Nice work pal

Reply: Thanks again mate! Hiccup and Heather will have some romance, but it won't be the main focus of the story. The romance between the two will not be very obvious until later on (Heather is a good actress and Hiccup will be very busy), but you can see that the two know each other well and care for each other.

As for the uniforms, I actually plan for Hiccup to have several different types of cloaks and armor (like how you can customize the Assassin's uniforms in the more recent games for different purposes). Hiccup have the capability to make many different uniforms for different occasions, so why wouldn't he?

Thanks again for your reviews!

Dracologistmaster: Great chapter, I look forward to seeing how this little surprise meeting goes, though it doesn't look like it's going to end well.

Reply: Thanks! So, I guess you can see what happened in the extra scenes I added. It didn't go too bad, but he kinda got into a mini conflict with Astrid. Do let me know what you think of it.

gamelover41592: I look forward to the next chapter

Reply: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Itharax: I LOVE IT! After I fini the chapter I gasped in amazement! In the process slapping myself, a little (or very much) too hard... Ow! Anyway great story so far! Love it!

Reply: Haha, Ouch! Thanks for your compliments; they mean a lot to me!

longstory3: Finally! A good HTTYD-AC crossover! I'm happy to see that you got a story ready ahead, so the chanchs that you leave as with an uncomplet story are small.

About the story: I know you already moved ahead in five years, but I personally would like to read more about how Hiccup (and Heater) ended up with the Assassins, so if you could think about showing it in flashbacks or them talking about it, and what happen with them in the past five years in general then it will be awosme.

I'm happy to know that you mixed it with the larger word and history of the AC univers and not only HTTYD (a little angry about the muskats, but you said it would be in the renesans so I let this silde).

And the fact that you know that the assassins are the childrens of those how came before really making me to have high expections (althuge if you know that, you also should have know that Arno can look in the memorys of his targets becuse he didnt have anyone to teach how to control his senses when he was yound, and in the game he only have one year in training so he wasnt skill eanugh with his "gift". Hiccup in the story had five years of training, so at this stage he should have had a conffesion like Ezio or the others.)

Over all... GREAT story! Waiting for the next chapter

P.S. sorry for my english

Reply: Your English isn't that bad (about as good as most people who use the internet), just some spelling errors.

Thank you for your compliments! I actually came up with the idea for this story sometime last year (or maybe the year before that) so I had a lot of time to think the story through. It's kind of sad that none of the Ac/HTTYD Fanfics were completed, which encouraged me to write this story.

I will write a prequel about how Hiccup, Heather and Hush became Assassins after I finish this story. I have done some research on real events in history that I can include and how the world was like in my timeline.

I know that it is kind of weird for there to be Vikings in the renaissance. I actually don't have a very good reason for this. I didn't know much about AC when I planned this story, so I thought that the Assassins were founded during the crusades (in the first game), so the renaissance seemed obvious then. But now that I know that the Assassins were older, I kinda regret choosing the renaissance. Ah well.

I actually never played AC: Unity, so I don't know much about Arno. I only knew that he could see into the memories of the people he assassinated. Thank you for pointing that out, I'll just make it a Hiccup only thing then.

Rune Syedrox: I have read a lot of AC crossover stories, including ones with spyro and even(through a brony friend of mine convincing me)MLP. however, this completely blew my mind! I was so into it that I ended up reading it from 8:30 at night to 4 in the morning. you are the greatest author of assassin's creed in my opinion. so great that you could make it a career

Reply: Thanks a lot! I haven't read a lot of AC crossover stories except for some of the other AC/HTTYD stories, so I do not know how high the standards are for these stories. I'm really glad that you enjoy this story.

I have read other AC stories that are better than mine though, so I wouldn't call myself the best. I might make it my career, I would actually like to see or make some AC games set in other eras that were not covered by the games. Like the Roman Empire, the Viking Age, the Three Kingdoms of China, and Feudal Japan (other era would be cool too).

adipose1913: Great meshing of httyd and assassin's creed lore. The suspense is tight and the action well done. Keep up the good work!

Reply: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the action, because I really don't like writing it. It is just so hard to put to words the cool actions that I play in my mind and I don't know how to word it properly. So at least I know I'm doing something right here.

Yuleen75: I count myself lucky that for some strange reason I wanted to read a HttydxAC fanfic. This looks awesome! I love it.

Reply: Thank you for your compliment! I was actually kind of worried that not many people would be interested in this crossover, but I was proven wrong by you and many others!

Bluetooth: So astrid has the eagle vision, hmm

Update soon

And if you need some characters i Think i have some

Reply: Yes, it was a last minute decision, but it fits well into my original plan and actually fix some plot holes that I had with my original story. As for you characters, I would be interested in seeing what characters you have, although they may not end up in this story. But I do need some characters for my prequel. If yu have an account, do send me a Private Message with your character's descriptions.

Rune Syedrox: I've got an idea for you, use it if you want, just make sure to say it was my idea if you do. introduce a dragon that is unique AND opposite of a Night Fury. think about it, what would happen when two beings that contrast each other meet? my bet is chaos is unavoidable.

Reply: I really like your idea, I will see if I can implement it in my story and if I do I will be sure to say that it was your idea. Hmm, what if the Templars can control this dragon…

Ryder-Hunter: Please update soon. I loved the prologue and the first chapter. Also will you share the story of the five years time skip. How did Hiccup met his mother and how did he train to be an assassin? I have a feeling you will but it doesn't hurt to ask. Amazing update on the three scenes, please once again update soon.

Reply: Thanks for your compliments! I will write about how Hiccup met his mother in the prequel, but I will mention it sometime during the story.

Ghostmistwho: Love the new bits and I think they work both ways

Reply: Thanks for the feedback. Thought that the scenes would be short compared to the other chapters I have written and would feel kind of weird and out of place.

THE FlSH: Great story. Can't wait for the next chapter

Reply: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Drago: good

Reply: Glad you think so!

Guest: Update please!

Reply: Tada! I updated, just for you (and all the other readers)!

twilightrules17: i love this story so far please please please update soon please asi really want to know what will happen next

Reply: Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

And that is it, now for the sneak peek that usually isn't very accurate and only gives you a vague idea of the next chapter (which would take at least a month):

" **Your words mean nothing to me. It is not real. I come and go as please and do whatever I want. Funny how nothing is real, but everything is permitted."**

Once again thanks for reading and thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story!


	5. Chapter 3: Missions Begin

Missions Begin

 **Author's Note:**

The first chapter of 2016! HURRAY! HUZZAH! WHATEVER EXCLAMATION OF CELEBRATION YOU USE!

I know I'm a little late for New Years, but who cares! A new chapter is up!

My New Year's resolution is to upload at least one chapter a month. If I feel inspired enough I might even pump out a second chapter in a month. So if you want me to update sooner, then leave a review! They really help in keeping me going. ;)

So first up I want to apologize because the sneak peek that I used in the last chapter is not going to be in this chapter. Instead, I was planning to put that scene in the next chapter.

Since you will have to wait till next month to actually see that scene, I will give you a bit more context: it takes place during Hiccup and Stoick's first meeting.

Secondly, I couldn't come up with a good name for this chapter, so if you have an idea for a title then please leave it in the reviews.

That's about it, I have more things to say in the next author's note, so please do check it out after reading the chapter.

ACDACDACD

At night, the silent halls of the Crown of Valkyrie were lit only by several torches that hung from the walls. The torches did nothing to melt the ice, but provided the hallways with a degree of warmth compared to the frozen tunnels designed for dragons.

The torches, which were placed several feet apart, provides light in the hall, but it also leaves some areas in the shadows, a fact that Hush appreciates. After all, if an enemy force storms the fortress, the shadows will be a good ally.

Hush walked down the hall in a brisk pace, but when his boots connect with the icy floor, it made no sound, a trick that he had mastered long before he was an Assassin. Back then his occupation was just as unsavory, but with a reason that is just as good as any: survival.

Hush has always been familiar with death, and unfortunately, he still has some brief meet-ups. One could say that they are close acquaintances, but Hush would beg to differ.

Back then he would seldom be endangered by another's sword. No he was always too good for the Vikings to catch. Instead he had cheated death by nearly starving because his village suffered from a bad case of dragons raiding.

Hush was drawn out of his self-musing when he approached the entrance to the stables, a VIP dragon hotel of sorts.

Two guards and their Nightmares stood guard at both sides of the entrance. Both the guards and the dragons wore metal armor that reflected light off of a pair of torches that hung inside the door-less entrance.

"Identify yourself and your intentions." One of the guards demanded with a muffled voice.

Hush knew that the guards recognize him, but ever since the Assassins from the main land insisted that they have some sort of organization, the guards had to go through this tiring procedure every time.

Instead of giving the full answer, Hush decided to take a short-cut. "I'm here on Lady Valka's order." He said as he lifted his fist to show a ring with the Assassin's insignia an it.

"And the Changewing?" The other guard asked, not overlooking the shadow of the Changewing that has been following Hush.

"He's with me."

The guards nodded and allowed Hush and his Changewing to enter the stables.

Hush walked silently pass the dens of sleeping dragons until he reached one that was particularly dark and entered with his Changewing.

Hush whistled softly upon entering the den, "It's me, Edge. We have a mission."

The Changewing meanwhile leapt unto a lever and pushed it down. In response, one of the walls was lowered and formed a runway that led outside.

The moonlight that entered from the runway lit up the room and revealed a Skrill that was walking towards Hush.

"There you are. Come now, we are headed for Berserk Island to pay Dagur a visit." Informed his dragons friend, who was ready to fly. _If Dagur is going to get his hands on some big guns, then I'll have to bring some of my own; and I'm not talking about cannons._

ACDACDACD

"Aghh!"

Astrid shouted in anger as she threw her huge axe into a poor tree, which has been taking her beating (or chopping) for nearly an hour.

She was supposed to be taking a break after working on repairing the village for the entire afternoon, but she just couldn't sit still.

Astrid breathed heavily and gave the pitiful tree the deathliest glare she could muster. She had been imagining that the tree had Hiccup the Traitorous' face when she decimated it.

The setting sun cast a yellow tint on her own face and made her blonde hair glow. To most Vikings, she was no less than a Valkyrie. Even the visiting Christian Southerners think that she had the beauty of an Angel.

Astrid closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down, but she had had a bad feeling that she could not shake off.

When she felt her heartbeat settle down, she walked over and forcefully removed her axe from the tree.

"Careful there, you might damage your axe."

Without thinking, Astrid threw her axe where the voice came from.

 _How did somebody sneak up on me? Why didn't I hear anything? I was too careless._ Astrid mentally beat herself before it dawned on her that she might have killed a random passerby.

 _Oh, Hel. What have I done?_

The horrible thought of her throwing an axe into the head of a passing Berkian cross her mind and a look of horror covered her face

All those thoughts crossed her mind in less than a second, before she could even process what she saw when she threw her axe.

"A near miss, but close enough, I guess."

Her axe missed her target and found itself stuck in yet another tree; the tree that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was leaning against.

Astrid's face turned from horror into anger when she realized where the voice came from. "You!"

Hiccup smirked, "Yes?"

 _How did he get here without anyone noticing?_ Astrid thought to herself. _Is he here to kill me? Like he did to Alvin the Treacherous._

Despite her fears, Astrid gave the Assassin the death glare that she had been practicing on the tree.

She noticed that he was wearing a cloak similar to the one that the Vikings who saw him described. The only difference was that he was wearing one that was green in color, allowing him to blend into the surrounding forestry.

"What do you want?" Astrid demanded, as she reached for the knife in on her belt. "Are you here to kill me? 'Cause I won't go down as easy as Alvin."

"Whoa, hold your horses. If I wanted it, you would already be dead." Hiccup said as he lifted his hands in a sign of innocence. "I just came to pass a message."

"To me?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. She was not expecting this. _What does he intend to do?_

"No, to the Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast." He said as he pulled a letter out of his cloak.

Astrid eyed the letter for a second before returning her attention to Hiccup's face. "Your father?"

"Once upon a time." Was the reply she received. "I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you calling him that now."

Hiccup held out the letter that he was holding, "For the eyes of Stoick the Vast and all he deem appropriate only."

Astrid eyed the offered letter suspiciously. It was a simple white letter that is common in mainland Europe. A red seal with an insignia held the letter close.

"What is in it?" Astrid questioned. She was unwilling to take the letter to her Chief without knowing what is contained within.

"An offer." Hiccup replied simply.

Astrid scanned Hiccup's face after hearing his answer. Unfortunately, she was unable to gain any knowledge from his facial expression.

"What offer?"

"You have a lot of questions."

"You have a lot of secrets."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"True that!" He said with a chuckle

"True that." He said again, all trace of humor gone. His expression darkened and his voice deeper.

Astrid gulped down a lump in her throat. She nearly took a step back, but she steeled herself to face this dangerous man.

 _The warriors were not exaggerating._ This is indeed a dangerous man.

"What is your offer?" Astrid demanded again.

"I can stop the raids," Hiccup announced, "but I will require your village's cooperation.

Anger rose up in Astrid upon hearing Hiccup's offer. "To Hel with you and your offer! We would rather die than serve you!"

Hiccup was evidently surprised by Astrid's reply. His shock was quickly replaced with humor.

"You must have misunderstood, but I have no interest in having you village." Hiccup said with a smirk. "I merely need you and your fellow villagers to help out in the fight."

"Give the letter to your Chief, all the information that you need is in there." Hiccup once again offered the letter.

Astrid stared at the letter in contemplation for a while. _Why would he want to help us? He's with them._

 _Then again, it's only a letter. There can't be any harm in taking it. The worse that he could put in there would be a fake letter._

Astrid accepted the letter and placed it in her fur coat.

"If you refuse the offer, simply burn the letter." Hiccup instructed as he turned to leave.

"Why are you helping us?" Astrid asked before he left.

Hiccup turned and looks Astrid in the eye. "Let's say that not everything is as simple as you might think."

With that he walked away from Astrid.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Astrid demanded, but Hiccup disappeared into the woods. _You're not getting away from me that easily._

She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes; her focus was placed on the rest of her senses. She no longer relied on her eyes to see; instead she placed an emphasis on her hunter's instinct.

It's funny how one of the most important senses of the human body was also the least reliable. To be honest, all of the senses in an average person's body are unreliable. Only those of a special heritage have the privilege of truly "seeing".

Upon opening her eyes, Astrid saw the world in a different light. She could see even the tiniest detail of the world around her without even looking for it. Like the light footprints that Hiccup left in the dirt.

Astrid was impressed by how well Hiccup managed to hide his footprints as he walk; there was hardly a trace. If Astrid did not have her hunter's instinct, she wouldn't have noticed them.

 _But I do have my hunter's instinct._

After a few feet, the footprints became more visible. _He started running._

Astrid tore her axe out of the tree as she ran past it to chase after Hiccup through his footprints.

After a while, he didn't seem to bother with hiding his footprints, and eventually, the footprints indicated that he slowed into a walk. _Big mistake._

It took less than a minute for Astrid to see Hiccup not far in the distance.

Hiccup was walking casually through the undergrowth of the forest. His green cloak blended in with the surroundings nicely, but it wasn't enough to throw off someone who was looking carefully, like Astrid.

Astrid's grip on her axe tightened and she charged after him, ready to fight is necessary.

Hiccup, however, had noticed Astrid and dashed ahead of her; although Astrid was able to keep up not too far behind him.

Hiccup weaved between trees, dodged branches and jumped over bushes expertly in an attempt to lose Astrid. A trick that reminded Astrid of the last time she chased him through the village to stop him from freeing the dragons five years ago.

The complicated path that Hiccup took failed to throw off Astrid, who possessed a hunter's instinct and knew the forest like the back of her hand.

Knowing that just running around won't through her off, Hiccup whipped out a pistol from his vest and fired at a thin branch.

The branch broke of and fell on Astrid, who protected her face with her arm. The branch was too thin to cause much of a distraction or throw Astrid off.

Hiccup tried again with a second pistol, since he was in too much of a rush to reload the first one.

The second branch was thicker, and required another shot from the third and final pistol Hiccup carried.

Astrid smacked the branch away with her axe, but her axe sank in and got stuck inside.

Roaring in frustration, Astrid took a second to smash the branch free from the axe on another tree, giving Hiccup more time to get away.

Astrid smashed the branch against the tree a final time, which broke the branch in half and freed her axe. She quickly activated her hunter's instinct and followed after Hiccup's trail through the forest.

She chased Hiccup's trail all the way to a small cliff. Hiccup was climbing the cliff's small ledges with nothing but his own bare hands, a near impossible task for Astrid, whose fingers were not strong enough to support her weight.

Astrid stared in shock as Hiccup climbed to the top of the cliff. When he reached the top, he turned and saluted her, and then he was gone.

She quickly took note of a slope with rocks that she could hold onto. She ran over and climbed up to the top of the cliff, just in time to see Hiccup jump off the other side, which was much steeper.

Astrid screamed and ran over to the other edge. As she looked down, she saw Hiccup land in a small lake inside a cove. Hiccup resurfaced from the water and swam to the edge, where a Night Fury sat waiting for him.

The pair didn't notice Astrid, as Hiccup though he lost her at the cliff. Hiccup petted the dragon and scratched it behind the ear. Then, he turned around and surveyed the cove.

Astrid quickly ducked behind a rock when Hiccup's eyes scanned over where she was watching them.

Hiccup noticed her presence with his eagle vision, however, and quickly jumped on Toothless' back, and before Astrid could turn to look, the pair took off.

Astrid looked on in awe and a dash of fear for her own life as she watched them take for the skies. To her relief, they did not turn around to burn her into a crisp.

Breathing heavily, Astrid reached for the pouch on her belt to make sure she still had the letter. Once she dispersed her worries, she turned and ran to the village to tell the chief what has happened.

ACDACDACD

"Of course they will accept it. Didn't you see the state of the village? It's like Heather went berserk there." Hiccup assured Toothless as he got off the dragon.

"Excuse me?"

"Hi Heather! What's up? How's life? How's the family?" Hiccup quickly sputtered out as he turned to Heather and leaned against Toothless, who didn't appreciate the extra weight Hiccup was putting on his back right after getting rid of it.

Heather shook her head and decided to drop the subject in favor of a more pressing matter. "I saw what happened. How could you be so careless?"

"I was not! I covered my trail just as I would anytime I'm being chased by Vikings." Hiccup defended himself as he took the hood of his head.

"Sure you did." Heather rolled her eyes. "I nearly had to jump in and save you."

"Look, I appreciate the concern and all, but I just didn't think that she was that good at tracking. I mean, even some of the best hunters in the mainland couldn't track me. That was how good I was covering my tracks."

"Well, Hush is always able to find you. So can I, and Cami, and Lady Valka, and Thug-

"That's because they used their Eagle Vision."

There was a moment of silence between the two as something clicked in their minds.

"You don't think…" Heather started but hesitated to finish her sentence.

"That she has an eagle vision?" Hiccup continued, "But that's impossible! She would need some proper training to reach the level that she is!"

"So she must have had a mentor." Heather concluded.

"A Templar mentor." Hiccup corrected her. "She is a Templar."

"This is bad. Who knows how many Templars have infiltrated the village, and how many are in positions of power." Heather worriedly asked.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves." Hiccup replied in a serious tone. "If there are too many that has been rooted here for years, then there may not be any hope left for Berk."

ACDACDACD

"For the eyes of Stoick the Vast, and all that he deem worthy,

I, Hiccup Valhallarama, am offering an alliance from the Valkyrie Isles in the north to fight against a common enemy, the dragons of Helheim Gate.

The Valkyrie Isles possess an army that can rival that of our enemy, the Red Death, the queen of the nest you seek to destroy. An alliance with the Valkyrie Isles may be of great benefit to your dying village.

If you are interested in the alliance, we will meet tomorrow night in the cove just past Raven Point. I will be there to discuss further details.

If you choose not to accept this alliance, then burn this letter.

Bring only your council along for the discussion, or I will call off the offer.

Hiccup Valhallarama."

Gobber sat down after reading the letter out loud for the rest of Stoick's council, who were all wearing a frown on their face as they silently processed the contents of the letter.

None of them failed to notice the dark expression on Stoick's face. It was clear that he didn't like what was written in the letter, but even Gobber found it hard to tell what Stoick was thinking about.

After a few seconds of silence, Gobber decided to announce the one part of the letter that bugged him the most, "He used Valka's maiden name."

"Well he ain't one of us!" Spitelout countered with a glare towards Gobber.

"Never said that he was," Gobber returned the glare with just as much ferocity.

Stoick banged the table with his fist, cracking the heavy wooden table and silencing the two fighting men.

"Hiccup is no longer any of us, I disowned him and he was banished from Berk, he does not have the right to use the name of anybody from this village." Stoick spoke quietly and gave no indication as to how he felt about Hiccup at this point in time.

"He claims to be able to save our village," Fishlegs timidly pointed out, "maybe we should give him a chance."

"He never said that he could save us," Snotlout countered as he scanned over the letter, which was passed to him.

"He implied it."

"It's a trap!" Spitelout announced, "He's with the dragons, we saw it with our own eyes, even on Outcast Island, he allied himself with those devils."

"There may be two warring nests," Fishlegs offered, "Hiccup is trying to get us to ally with the one called the Valkyrie Isles, who is fighting against the nest in Helheilm Gate, which we know to be the ones that are raiding us."

Stoick listened quietly as his council debated. In his head, he has already made his decision, but he silently waited for the debate to end.

"It doesn't matter what nest they're from! They are dragons, raiding is a part of their lifestyle." Spitelout shot back at Fishlegs.

"Who's to say that they won't turn against us once we destroy the nest in Helheilm's Gate?" Snotlout added.

Fishlegs went silent in the face of the arguments set against him, although it was clear that he wanted to say more. Instead, he turned to the chief with a questioning look on his face. The rest of the council followed suite and turned their attention to the chief to see what he has to say.

Stoick was silent for a moment, but then he quietly asked, "Fishlegs, how long do we have left?"

Fishlegs swallowed a lump in his throat and hesitated for a second. He clearly was uncomfortable with the answer to the question.

"Wait a second, what do you mean?" Spitelout demanded.

"How long can we survive like this?" Stoick asked again, this time everyone understood what he meant.

"But we destroyed the Outcasts. I thought that we can make it through the winter?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs sighed and answered, "The attack on Outcast Island was launched to buy us more time to find the nest, but the damage that was inflicted by the last raid offset any advantage that we may have gained."

Looking around at the rest of the council with a grave expression, Fishlegs gave his conclusion. "From my calculation, we won't last the month if we don't find a new source of food. But the dragons destroyed all of our boats and took most of our food, so we cannot make it without outside help."

The rest of the council silently processed the information the Fishlegs had given them, and they nervously glanced at one another.

Stoick decided to break the silence with the announcement of his decision. "We will meet with Hiccup. But I want all able warriors to hide in the cove in case of an attack."

"But he specifically stated that he will call off the deal if we bring anyone other than us." Astrid pointed out.

"I would rather die than give up my freedom. He cannot just barge in and demand that we obey every word he says." Stoick replies. "All of you are to spread the news and get the men ready for the meeting tomorrow."

The council collectively voiced their compliance and made their way out of the hall. All except Gobber, who simply went to get two jugs of mead.

He placed one jug in front of Stoick and sat down beside him, "So, are you ready to see him again?"

"No."

The pair sat in silence for a few seconds and Gobber decided to try again. "So, uh, what do you think about the arrangement?"

Stoick didn't answer this time. He face indicated that he was deep in thought.

Gobber studied Stoick's face trying to find out what his friend was feeling, when it suddenly hit him. "You feel like all this is your fault don't you?"

Stoick sighed and finally opened up to his friend. "I drove him to the path he is now on. I tried too hard to protect him, and now he is gone. My last family and I made him leave. Hel, I disowned him and banished him from the village. I'm a terrible father."

"Well, there is no denying that," Gobber muttered before quickly continuing. "but look at how that's turned out. Hiccup is offering us a way to save the village; you have to be at least a little proud."

"To be honest Gobber," Stoick replied with a sigh. "I am proud that he has become a man on his own. The fact that he managed to become as skilled as he is without any help is a feat that would make any father proud. But after what he has done, I just don't know what to think of him right now."

It was Gobber's turn to sigh this time. "What he has done was horrible, I know, but he is now back to redeem himself. He is saving the village that cast him out for Odin's sake!"

"That's what worries me Gobber." Stoick replied with a dark expression. "I don't believe that he has forgiven us. He is either here against his will, or he has an ulterior motive."

"If he does have revenge in mind, then I would accept death when he knocks; I deserve it. But the rest of the village don't, which is why I am bringing the extra men. If Hiccup kills me, the rest of you must end him before he touches the village."

Gobber nearly spit out a mouthful of mead, "What! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. Snotlout is ready to lead the village if I die." Stoick paused to take a gulp of his mead before continuing. "At least I will be with my wife in Valhalla."

ACDACDACD

Not a very long chapter compared to the last few, but still a very progressive one right?

So most of you might have noticed a good amount of dramatic irony (basically irony that is not really funny, but still very amusing). This will be commonplace in this story because Hiccup and Stoick will have a lot of misconceptions of each other that they won't really ask each other about.

ALSO! I forgot to give a shout out to one of my favorite stories in this fandom which inspired me when coming up with the plot of this story. That story is "Becoming Lifbrasir". The title actually contains an Icelandic alphabet, but I don't know how to add that in, so I replaced it with "b" because they are similar.

Either way it is the second most favorite story on this site, so it shouldn't be hard to find. It is also a Hiccup runs away story.

The use of Thuggory and Camicamzi is actually a thing that Becoming Lifbrasir inspired me to do. So do check it out, the story is amazing. It is in my favorite stories too.

With that being said, it's time to reply to reviews:

Itharax: Great chapter! Loved it! Can't wait to see what happens next!

Ps. Some funny parts in this chapter! *goes into a wise voice* Overall... I LOVED IT!

Have a nice day! :)

Reply: Thanks a lot! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter too. I also included a little bit of humor in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed that too. I hope that you have a nice day too! ;)

twilightrules17: love it can't wait to see (read) what will happen next, please please please update soon please

Reply: Sorry that this took a while, I hope that you enjoy it though.

gamelover41592: I think this was really good :)

Reply: Thanks a lot! I think you have a good taste in stories. :)

Dracologistmaster: Oh, this won't end well for sure, especially if Stoick's reaction to finding out who the assassin was is any indication. Great chapter, I look forward to next update and seeing what happens when Hiccup and his team arrive at Berk.

Reply: It is going to be fun to write (and read) the meeting between the two. In this chapter I do show how Stoick feels about Hiccup, and from where this is going, I suppose worse things could (and will) happen.

Guest: Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! An update! I'm loving how this is going. And the Vikings are not complete idiots, and pretty much know of Hiccup's existence. Can't wait to see how they will act when he knocks on their front door.

Reply: Thank You! I do think that several stories write off the Vikings as idiots, so I'm trying to make them at least capable of some good ideas, after all, they have been surviving dragon raids for a very long time. Hiccup knocking at their door is an opportunity to some and a danger to others. So you will see the village dividing into two camps in the coming chapters.

adipose1913: Drama beyond drama! This chapter was just set-up, but it was well-written and somehow escalated the tension better than the action. I love all the character interactions, as the soldiers act like soldiers, Hiccup and Valka act like mother and son, and Stoic and Astrid are both conflicted over Hiccup's return. In all, it reads like a George R.R. Martin story (Minus the sex) or Band of Brothers with the fleshed-out (but not necessarily with the viewer knowing any part of their backstory) characters that interact and get in conflicts like people. Great job, and enjoy your writing!

Reply: Thank you so much! I love your review, it definitely helped me when writing this chapter! I've never read any of the Game of Thrones books, but I heard that they are really good, so I am really proud to have someone compliment me this way. I really put a heavy emphasis on the characters and their nteraction, I think that is the most important part of the story. Unfortunately, too much character interactions made me forget about Toothless sometimes (he disappeared in the scene where Hiccup was talking with Valka even though I mentioned that he entered the library). Once again, thanks for the compliments!

Guest: Ny characters are the comic books villians hroar, angrim dammen, captain fiske. I hiccup and snotlout should have rivalry, and that hiccup Can beat him in a fight, so he know that he cant push him around anymore. AS always love the chapter and Update soon

Bluetooth

Reply: Thank you Bluetooth! I have never read the comics for HTTYD so I was a bit confused when I saw your review. But after doing my research I really think that I could use them. Once again, you have my thanks!

Hiccup and Snotlout will inevitably get into some problems, so you will just have to wait and see for yourself.

Reilly.216: Hey, Khan! Loved the chapter. Really excited about what will come next for Hiccup and especially Hush.

I was just wondering when you were thinking of releasing the prequel story to this one.

I realise you may not have any conclusive plans, but it'd be nice to have a vague idea of when you were thinking about debuting it. I know I can't wait for it!

Reilly

Reply: Thanks Reily! Hiccup and Hush will go their own seperate ways and face Templars. For the most part, Hiccup will be trying to work on Berk while trying to take down the Templars from the island. Hush, however, will be going aroun and killing Templars. Their actions will effect one another, so they are not completely seperate arcs.

The prequel will be published once i finish this story. I even entertain the idea for a thir story that will tie in to this one, but I'll have to see.

So that's about it. Thanks for being an avid supporter Reilly!.

That's all the reviews, less than the last few chapters but still inspiring anyways. Please leave a review of your opinion of this chapter, let me know if you notice any areas that require improvements. Remember to leave any idea you may have for a title in the review!

Now for another sneak peek of the next chapter:

" **That's a big council you have there. How do you get anything done with this many idiots?"**

Can't promise that this line exactly, would be in the next chapter, but it will start off with Hiccup meeting Stoick.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 4: Meeting and Greeting

Meeting and Greeting

 **Author's Note:**

A new chapter, right on time! I kept my promise to post once a month so far! _For the first time in forever ~_

Once again, I have no good name for this chapter, so if anyone has any better names for this chapter and the last, please tell me in the reviews.

Hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter!

ACDACDACD

It took Hush an entire day to reach Berserk Island even when riding Edge. He was careful to avoid any ships, which forced him to avoid several islands and popular sea routes.

By the time he reached his destination, the sun was already beginning to set.

The golden sun reflected off the ocean, painting it a lovely hue of orange. Sea birds begin gathering around large islands, either ready for a good rest or to head out when the fishes come to the surface.

Boats of all shapes and sizes swam in the yellow ocean surrounding Berserk Island, making it impossible to get nearer without being spotted. An issue that Hush had predicted will befall him.

He had set up a meeting with the Assassin's favorite informant, Trader Johann. The merchant knew all about the Assassins and the dragon-human society of the Valkyrie Isles (how, Hush does not know), and have acted as a useful informant because of his frequent travels.

Hush had Edge fly over to a tiny Islet a whiles away from Berserk Island, where Trader Johann was waiting for him.

"Ah, you must be the Assassin." The merchant greeted as Hush brought Edge to a landing. "Please, make yourself comfortable on my ship."

"You have my gratitude." Hush gave a small smile and a nod to the jolly merchant and, along with Edge, climbed up a ramp to board the trading ship.

The ship was a cog, a new type of ship that the people of the mainland have been using for trade. A generous amount of space beneath the deck provided for cargo storage or dragon hiding.

The crew consists of about 28 people who were supplied by the mainland Assassins to help the merchant in his journeys. All of them were well-trained actors and liars by the Assassins, but seeing the Skrill made more than one of them stop to stare.

Johann led the pair to a large door that, when opened, reveals the storage space below the deck.

"You friend can stay down there," Johann said invitingly, "It might be a little cramped, but we have plenty of fish to keep him distracted."

"Once again, you have my gratitude." Hush thanked the merchant as he encouragingly push his dragon into the cargo hold.

"There's no need for thanks, the Valkyrie Isles is one of my favorite stops." Johann replied, before quickly adding, "I know I say that t everyone, but the Valkyrie Isles is my most profitable trade partner."

Hush chuckled and led followed Edge into the hold. He could tell that the Skrill was uncomfortable in the tight space, so he rubbed the dragon's head comfortingly.

"Shh, it's alright." Hush whispered soothingly. "Just a while longer till we reach the island; until then you can have some fish."

Suddenly, Trade Johann popped his head into the cargo hold, "Forgot to tell you that I will be doing some business when I get there for about an hour. You can stay down here until the crowd clear up and everyone goes to bed."

Hush sighed and muttered to Edge, "A bit longer than I thought."

ACDACDACD

As the night dragged on, Stoick couldn't help but dread the meeting that he had agreed to. It wasn't just the fact that Hiccup now had the power to kill them all, but more because he didn't know what to say, or what he could say.

How do you tell the murderous son that you disowned five years ago after ignoring him for the fifteen years he had been alive that you need his help.

A part of him wanted to act like he had never met Hiccup before; that part wanted him to treat Hiccup as he is, an Assassin who kills for the greatest enemy of Vikings.

Another part of him wanted to beg Hiccup for forgiveness and just treat his son like his son.

But that would be bad leadership, especially among Vikings. No, he needed to be strong in front of his tribe. He needed to show that he is a man of his word, that he will place his village above all else.

In precarious times like this, he needed to set an example for his people. They need to know that they are strong enough to live through this.

That is good leadership, and Stoick isn't just a leader, he is a good leader. He will bring his tribe through its darkest moments-

"Damn that boy, he didn't give us an exact time. Guess we'll be camping out here till he comes." Gobber complained.

Stoick sighed and searched the dark night sky for the hundredth time. _Still, no sign of him._

Stoick turned around and walked back towards the fire that the rest of his men had started in the center of the cove.

Stoick and his men had decided to make themselves comfortable after waiting for nearly an hour for the Assassin by building a fire. Snotlout and Astrid were keeping the fire alive while Fishlegs studied a notebook.

Spitelout just returned with more wood to keep the fire going when a screech was heard by all of the Vikings. Immediately dropping the branches he had collected, Spitelout pulled out his sword and joined Stoick.

Astrid and Snotlout grabbed their weapons and stood by the fire, their eyes scanned the sky for any sign of a dragon, like everyone else. Fishlegs was the only one unarmed, he instead reached into a pouch that he brought, which contained his secret weapon.

Another screech sounded through the air, unmistakably belonging to a Night Fury. Another roar joined in, this one Stoick could not recognize, and from the look on Fishleg's face neither does he.

Stoick signaled for his men to stay put in their hiding spots by holding his hand up. He didn't want Hiccup to know of the backup plan Stoick had in place. He was teasing them right now, seeing if they stuck to their agreement.

There was a moment of silence, suddenly the tell-tale screech of a night Fury ready to decimate something ringed through the sky. A purple light appeared in the sky, travelling at high speed towards the cove.

"Night Fury!" A Viking shouted, unable to contain himself.

Within seconds, Viking started jumping out of their hiding spots, either to run for cover or to take on the Night Fury and protect their chief.

The attack that was expected however never came. The purple light disappeared and the screech stopped.

"Everybody get cover!" Stoick shouted at his men, furious that Hiccup had managed to root them out so easily.

Before any of them could do anything, the Night Fury landed with a loud _thud_. A hooded figure was sitting in the dragon, who was growling at the Vikings that surrounded them.

The pair was quickly joined by another metallic looking dragon who also carried a hooded figure on its back.

The moment Stoick saw the hooded figure on the Night Fury he knew that it was his son. Everything else fell out of focus; the only thing that Stoick's mind processed was that the person in front of him was his son. It was a surreal experience, something that Stoick could not describe.

Hiccup wore a hooded robe that was as black as the night sky. His wrists wore those infamous bracers that was said to contain a hidden blade by the Vikings who witness the death of Alvin.

"Hiccup." Stoick greeted. His voice revealed nothing of his feelings.

"Stoick." Hiccup returned the greeting as he got of the Night Fury.

His voice was distinctively Hiccup's, yet it didn't sound remotely similar to the Hiccup that Stoick knew. It was cold, calculating; without emotion. The thought that this may be who his son has become scared Stoick. _What have I done?_

"That's a big council you have there." Hiccup pointed out. "How do you get anything done with this many idiots?"

Spitelout growled and stepped forward to address the Assassin but was stopped by Stoick, who placed a large hand on his shoulder.

Instead Stoick replied, "We make important decisions like this as a village."

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend." Gobber pointed out. He gestured towards the second hooded figure as he made his case.

"Never said that I wouldn't," Hiccup replied as his partner dropped of her dragon and walked over to stand by Hiccup.

The Vikings could tell that she was female from her body shape. She wore a brown hood and a mask that covers the bottom half of her face. The rest of her person was littered with metal pieces that matched those of her dragon.

"This is Heather, my advisor and partner." Hiccup introduced her.

Heather nodded in greeting to Stoick, but no one else. "I do hope that we can come to an agreement that will benefit the both of us." She said in her muffled voice.

"Same here," Stoick replied.

Hiccup looked like he was about to say something, but Heather whispered something to him which changed his mind.

Stoick knew that Hiccup was suspicious of the extra Vikings that he brought, so he decided to distract the Assassins. "Shall we take our discussion to the fire I've prepared?"

Hiccup and his companion both turned to look at the small camp Stoick and his men had set up. The two entered another hushed discussion before Hiccup replied, "That is a generous offer that we will accept."

Stoick led the pair towards the campfire where Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid were standing by. Before sitting down beside the roaring fire, Stoick quietly ordered one of the Vikings to gather up the other warriors and send them back to the village. He hoped that it would be enough to appease Hiccup.

While Stoick was giving his orders, Gobber took it upon himself to introduce Hiccup to the rest of Stoick's advisors. "Just to refresh your memory, this here is Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs. I'm sure you recognize them from, err, last time."

Hiccup and Heather nodded a greeting to each of them. They took note of the scowl on Astrid's and Snotlout's faces and the nervous look on Fishleg's.

While all the Vikings sat down around the fire, the two Assassins remained standing. They shared a glance before Hiccup started talking. "I suppose that I shall outline the proposal that we are offering."

Hiccup pulled a piece of paper out of his robe. The paper was similar to those used by the Mainlanders who used to come, seeking glory ad honor by slaying dragons. Hiccup then read the contents of the document out for Stoick and his council. "The Valkyrie Isles offer the Isle of Berk an alliance and trade partnership. In return for giving us live dragons, the Valkyrie Isles will give Berk resources to rebuild the village, food, medicine, and other supplies."

"Furthermore, the Royal Army of the Valkyrie Isles will protect Berk from any and all outside offences."

"In return, the Isle of Berk is expected to house Army personnel from the Valkyrie Isles at any given time. Berk is also expected to contribute to our collective war efforts against the Dragons of Helheilm Gate. Berk will provide warriors for the Valkyrie Isles' representative to train in the ways of dragon riding and combat."

Hiccup passed the letter to Stoick after reading the conditions of the agreement. "If you agree to our terms, you and your council have to sign the bottom of the letter."

As Stoick silently scanned the terms of the agreement, Fishlegs was silently thinking through what Hiccup had said.

The deal seemed to be a little too good to be true. The Valkyrie Isles would have to spend a lot of resources with little gains. The population of Berk is too small as it is to really be able to help much in the war. So there has to be a catch, right?

Astrid seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as she was eying the letter suspiciously. Spitelout and Gobber were having a hushed discussion about the treaty, while Snotlout peeked over Stoick's shoulder's to take a look at the contents.

"The letter states that we are to provide at least five warriors to be trained in dragon riding." Snotlout pointed out as he read the letter, "And these five men are to be drafted into the Valkyrie Isle's Royal Army. It says that they will answer only to the Valkyrie Isles."

"You didn't tell us that!" Astrid pointed out in accusation.

"I only gave a summary of the points." Hiccup explained himself. "I do not expect you to make your decision immediately. I'm only here to answer any question that you have pertaining to the treaty."

"It says that the treaty only lasts for a year." Stoick points out questioningly.

"Our estimates say that we can put your village back on its feet in a year. After that, we will write a new treaty that will be fairer for both sides." Hiccup explained.

There was a moment of silence before Spitelout finally asked the question that was on everybody's minds. "How do we know that you won't turn against us after we destroy Helheilm Gate."

"You don't" Hiccup replied simply, "You can't trust me, and I don't expect you to. To be honest, it doesn't matter if you sign the treaty or not, I will get what I want, with or without your permission."

"Your words mean nothing to me. It isn't real. I come and go as I please; I'll do whatever I want. "

"It's funny how we all set laws and agreements, but none of it's real, and everything is permitted."

By the time Hiccup ended his short rant, Stoick and his council were on their feet with their weapons in hand.

"If you try anything to hurt my people, we will fight to the death. We would rather die a warrior's death than give you the luxury of a quick victory." Stoick threatened in a dangerous tone.

Hiccup chuckled to himself and then turned to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to sign the agreement, or to take it back. But trust me when I say that you would rather sign it."

With that, Hiccup and Heather climbed onto their dragons and took off, leaving Stoick and his council to decide what to do.

ACDACDACD

"How'd the meeting go?" Thuggory asked as he looked up from whatever he was crafting at the workbench. There was always a lot of crafting involved in starting a new headquarter.

"It was perfect, thank you very much." Heather responded sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'll agree to our terms, they just need reassurance." Hiccup tried to assure his team.

"And you certainly did reassure them." Heather commented with just as much sarcasm as earlier. "To be honest, I don't think that meeting did us any favors."

"That bad, huh." Camicazi looked up from her crafting table, which was messy and nearly nothing to show for it (she hated crafting).

"I admit it could have been better." Hiccup said as he sat down on one of the benches. "But I feel a lot better now that I've let off some steam, scared them a little, and made sure that they know that I haven't forgotten what happened."

"You hardly even mentioned what happened before." Heather pointed out, although she disapproved of his methods. She understood that Hiccup was still angry at what they did to him, but she knew that constantly creating problems to confront them over will make matters worse for, not only them, but the entire Assassin Order.

"Well, you two can argue all you want, but results are results." Thuggory piped in. "Now can you guys please help out in setting up the headquarters? I already did a lot."

"Me too!" Cami quickly added.

"You hardly did anything." Thuggory pointed out.

"I did, I filled up the armory."

"You filled it with bombs, there is, literally, nothing else in the room except bombs. We should just call that the self-destruct room (you know, in case we need to destroy the headquarters for some reason) and build a new armory."

"That's not very nice of you. I cleaned the kitchen."

"If burning it to the ground and rebuilding it counts as cleaning, then, yeah, I guess so. In fact, all this time you have been doing anti-work. For example, you set the living quarters on fire-

"What!" Hiccup shouted, but was ignored by the arguing pair.

"-you managed to break the toilet, and now, you messed up that crafting table." Thuggory finished with both hands on his hips.

Hiccup sighed at his other two teammates' bantering and decided to take Toothless out for a spin. However, he noticed that Heather had managed to slip away unnoticed.

Shaking his head, Hiccup decided to give her some space. He knew she didn't like his approach, and even he had to admit it might not be the most effective way, but still…

ACDACDACD

"Those who vote in favor of the alliance, raise your hands." Stoick ordered his council.

The hands of Gobber and Fishlegs shot up immediately. Spitelout had his arms crossed over his chest; he clearly wasn't in favor of the alliance. Snotlout, too, didn't raise his hands; which left Astrid, who had yet to make her decision.

On one hand the alliance could, not only help the village survive, but may even make them prosper if they played their cards right. On the other hand, well, they're dragons and people who side with dragons; these aren't the kind of people you blindly trust. With so much power in their hands and with Berk at its current state, they are practically defenseless against a betrayal.

In a split second, however, Astrid made her decision and raised her hand, right before Stoick was about to say something.

It would have been pointless to turn down the alliance anyway. If Hiccup planned on destroying Berk, whether they accept the alliance or not, the village will still get destroyed. But if Hiccup was being honest, they could potentially save the village.

Of course the vote didn't really decide whether the y should accept the alliance, that kind of power belongs to the chief, and to the chief alone. The vote was just a simple way of showing Stoick where each of them stands on the issue.

Most of the council, know that Stoick had already made his decision, but he allowed them to debate the issue anyway for the slim chance that his decision might be change by a particularly good argument that Stoick hadn't considered.

"I have decided…" Stoick trailed off, it was clear that this choice was hard for him to make. From his face, everyone could tell that he didn't like what he decided but like the alternative even less. "I will sign the alliance."

ACDACDACD

It was midnight when Hush finally deemed it safe for him to enter the village. Only a pub remained open and lit.

It wasn't the rowdy kind of pub where there were constant bar fights and heated argument; most of those were closed so late at night. This was one of those quiet or at least relatively quiet.

When Hush entered, he was surprised to find that everything was civil and in order. Several guards who had just finished their shifts took up most of the tables. The rest of the spaces were filled, sparsely, by small group of friend or loners.

Hush walked over to the counter and bought two jugs of mead, one for himself, and the other for another patron who was sitting by himself.

Hush could have gave the second jug to pretty much anyone in the bar and get some information out of them (eavesdropping on the guards might also be beneficial, Hush decided), but that particular Viking that he was targeting was the only non-guardsmen who carried a sword and a knife. He could also see that he hid a pistol in his vest.

Hush noisily clanked a jug in front of said Viking. "Looking for a drinking partner, wanna help?"

"Leave me alone." The man growled dangerously at Hush.

"I will, after you finish the mead I bought you, these things aren't cheap." Hush replied as he sat down on a chair beside his new friend.

The man eyed the mead suspiciously before shifting his suspicious gaze to the man who paid for it. "Who are you?"

"I'm known as Hush, one of Trader Johann's crew." Hush replied as he took a swig of his mead. He usually drank in small sips, but he needed to put on an act for this person.

"Never seen you before," The man commented as he finally risked a sip of his mead to taste for any kinds of poison.

"Johann picked me up on the way here; he was impressed at my "innovative" organization system. To be honest my tribe has been using it for generations, but don't tell Johann that, he pays well."

The other Viking snorted and gulped down a god portion of his mead. He has determined from his previous sip that there was nothing in the mead.

"Speaking of which, I didn't get your name." Hush commented. "I gave you mine, how about you tell me yours."

"Name's Dogsbreath, I'm a fisherman around here." The man introduced himself.

"A fisherman, huh? Fishes are expensive around here, you make good money?" Hush asked.

"Nah, most of it is taxes." Dogsbreath muttered. Hush could hear the anger that the man was trying to hide in his voice and knew that he was steering the conversation in the right direction.

"Oh yeah, your chief is taxing everything, makes life for traders like us difficult."

"Yeah, well it pays the army, so that's something." Dogsbreath trailed off, he clearly didn't believe what he said was true.

"I'm surprised that there isn't a rebellion yet." Hush commented lightheartedly. He noticed that Dogsbreath tensed at the mention of a rebellion but kept talking. "Where I came from, people hate taxes like it's the cause of dragon raids. Anytime the chief tries to raise any kind of tax, there is talk of a rebellion."

The pair fell into an awkward silence after Hush's comment. Hush took the silence as an opportunity to eavesdrop on the guards who were sitting near them.

"I'm going into the forest tomorrow, hunting down the rebel base." One of the guard told another.

"Where?"

"Our spies say that it is somewhere near Dread Hill."

"Well, best of luck to you."

"I better be going," Hush excused himself, "I need to get ready for a long day tomorrow."

Dogsbreath relaxed a little upon hearing of Hush's departure, feeling more than a little relieved that he was leaving. "See ya."

Hush nodded back at Dogsbreath and walked silently out of the bar. He found a lead on the rebels, tomorrow he'll investigate.

ACDACDACD

 **Author's Note:**

So much happened in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll try my darnest to get the next chapter up before March ends, so stay tuned.

Also, there is a scene that was supposed to be in this chapter that I removed because it was too silly to fit in. It is just a little insight to what happens when Hiccup is restless and starts ranting to Toothless. But, I have decided to include a deleted scenes chapter when this story is over, so from now onwards, I'll keep some of the scenes I decide not to use (it can give you guys a little insight on how I think and stuff like that).

So, remember guys, let me know if you have any names for this chapter and the previous, I really have no idea and am too lazy to come up with something cool.

So, now to reply some reviews:

gamelover41592: Nice work on this chapter

Reply: Thank you! I hope you think that this chapter is good too.

Guest: Love it can't wait to next chapter

Bluetooth

Reply: Thanks man, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it.

Itharax: Very nice chapter! Really enjoyed it! Can't wait to see what happens in the next one!

Have a nice day!

Reply: Thanks! I hope that this chapter lived up to the expectations of everyone. I personally thought that I could have done better, but I didn't know where I could have improved.

Hope you have a nice day to!

EpicShadowz: That preview though. Hiccup, never stop being snarky.

Reply: Ha,ha. I promise that there is more to come (especially in the deleted scene).

Dracologistmaster: Great chapter, though I don't see Stoick's idea going over too well with Hiccup. I look forward to next update and seeing just how well Stoick and Hiccup get along next update.

Reply: Thank you! It didn't go over too well, but the full effects of Stoick's decision will be felt in the next chapter (I think). So, they are obviously not going to be best friends in the next chapter, in fact they might even get into a fight, who knows? Oh, wait…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

adipose1913: Again, way to ramp the tension. The dramatic irony in this chapter is very well-written, although Stoick isn't off point when he says it wasn't hiccup's will to go back to the village, even though hiccup appears to have made peace with that fact.

Reply: Thanks pal, I really appreciate your compliments. So Hiccup was kinda forced to do it, but he hasn't made peace with the fact, he just chose not to show it.

Reilly.216 chapter 5 . Jan 27

Man, I have no idea how you do it, Khan. You just keep me on the edge of my seat, just waiting for a new chapter to come out. I don't know what it is that's gotten me so obsessed with Deliverance, but whatever it is, keep it up!

P.S I'm gonna hold you to that whole 'one chapter a month' thing! :)

Oh, and by the way, if you are able to push out two chapters in the same month like you said, go for it. But don't rush it. Quality over quantity, my friend. Quality over quantity.

Reply: Thanks man! I really don't know how I make my stories so interesting, I guess it's just the anticipation of what's going to happen next, especially since so many things are happening at the same time.

I did it! I updated this chapter on time! It would have been embarrassing if I couldn't get this chapter up on time right after making my announcement. I'll do my best to make quality chapters, but I start to panic whenever I near the deadline.

mc arno: super fanfiction!

Reply: Thanks! I just checked your profile and found out that you are French! It's so exciting to see people from other countries follow, favorite and even review my stories, makes me feel like a bestselling author. Merci Beaucoup!

Guest: 10/10 would read again

Reply: Thanks a lot! I hope that you would enjoy reading this story again once it is finished.

That's all! Remember guys and gals: review, favorite and follow to show your support! If you have any ideas for the names for this chapter and chapter 3, let me know in the reviews.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 5: Battles to Come

Battles to Come

 **Author's Note:**

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!

I know that I miss two months of update and this chapter isn't even that long.

I really have no excuse for the late chapter, I was procrastinating and I just lacked the motivation to write.

Thankfully the trailer for the Assassin's Creed movie came out and reminded me that there are so many people still waiting for me to update this story. (Btw, what do you guys think about that trailer? I thought that it looked really good. Different, sure, but different in a good way. PS. I've never heard Kanye sing, so I didn't know it was his song during the trailer, but even then it sounded out of place)

Without further blabbing from my part, I'll just let you guys enjoy the chapter already:

ACDACDACD

"Ready for the big day?" Heather asked as she stuck her head into Thuggory's room, which made him jump a little.

"What the Hel, Heather?" Thuggory demanded as he put on his hidden blades. "Have you heard of knocking? I could have been naked!"

Thuggory was, thankfully, already fully dressed in a brown Assassin robe, but he kept the hood off his head. No point keeping it up and covering his beautiful face, right?

"Come on, It's not like I've never seen you naked before." Heather replied coyly.

"That's not the point!" Thuggory shouted back as his face became red in embarrassment.

"You had a point?"

"You are invading my privacy!" Thuggory huffed as he tested his hidden blades.

"Fine, I'll leave," Heather resigned, "but first, we need to talk." She said in a serious voice.

Thuggory looked up from his hidden blade to her face, a raised eyebrow plastered on his face. With a gesture, he invited Heather to sit on his bed, which he was already sitting on.

Most people would not think of Thuggory as the listening type, or even a thinking type, because of his playful demeanor. That's his mask; a lot of Assassins have one, to hide their real intentions among other things.

That doesn't mean that Thuggory isn't actually playful, he just magnified that one aspect of himself to block the rest of himself. For example, the part of him that is good at listening.

Heather knew this, and she knew that Camicazi listens too, when no one else think that she is, which is why she already had this talk with her. Now it is Thuggory's turn.

"It's about Hiccup." Heather elaborated as she took her seat beside Thuggory. "We are about to enter the village that casted him out when he was younger, in fact, he is still an outlaw to them."

"And you want us to keep an eye on the villagers and get ready to fight at the moment's notice." Thuggory finished, "I figured as much."

"Well, yes. But we also need to keep a close eye on Hiccup." Heather told Thuggory. "He still holds grudges against them."

"You're afraid that Hiccup might go berserk on them?"

"I'm afraid that Hiccup will make them go berserk on us."

That made more sense to Thuggory. He knew that Hiccup was angry at them and that he might do something stupid, but he had hoped that Hiccup would have enough sense not to take things too far.

"We will need to do our best to avoid conflict with Berk, but do it subtly. If they see us in opposition with Hiccup, it will be considered as a sign of disrespect and disunity. We'll lose their respect." Heather continued. "And if we do get into a scuffle, try not to kill anyone."

"Fighting without killing people wasn't in the job description." Thuggory remarked sarcastically.

"Look, we're walking on a thin rope right now, and Hiccup is making things worse." Heather said with a sigh. "We need to be as careful as possible not to create any friction."

Thuggory ran a hand through his brown hair which reaches down his forehead. He used to have longer hair, all the way to his shoulders, but it made the hoodie uncomfortable, so he cut his hair just slightly above his hood, which reaches his eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I can babysit Hiccup while we are there." Thuggory replied.

Thuggory is in his mid-twenties by now, which makes him the oldest guy in this little group. So, sure he'll take on a bit more responsibility.

Heather chuckled a little, "Good, because there has been a change of plans."

 _Oh crap._

ACDACDACD

Hiccup knew that just strolling into the village like they own the place was asking for trouble, but, to be honest, he didn't care.

If Stoick was serious about the treaty he would have informed the villagers, and they wouldn't have gotten surrounded by a bunch of angry Vikings.

"Look, me and my people do not want any trouble. We are just here to make finalizations to our treaty." Hiccup held his arms up as a sign of peace, but it was clear that Stoick had not informed his citizens about the treaty.

He knew that Stoick was watching to see how he handles the villagers. Stoick could stop the villagers from blocking the path, but he chose to sit back and watch events unfold.

None of the Vikings budged at Hiccup's reassurance; that is, until a cranky old man stepped forward and begins shouting at the Assassins.

"You! You were banished from Berk!" The old man shouted. "You have no right to be here!"

Hiccup recognized the old man, but he can't seem to remember his name. He remembered that none of the kids liked him because he was old, cranky, and, to be frank, smelly.

The old man then turned to the crowd behind him. "What are you all just standing there for? Kill him! There is a large bounty for his head!"

Still, none of the Vikings dared to engage the Assassins. They tightened their grip on their weapons, but made no move towards Hiccup.

"Just so you know, I was invited here by Stoick to sign a treaty. So I'm giving all of you a final warning: make way for us or we'll make our own way to the hall."

For several tense seconds, Hiccup and the rest of the Assassins stared down the Berkians that stood in their way. Both sides were ready to fight, but neither made a move towards the other.

"Stand down Mildew!" Stoick's voice boomed.

In response, every head turned to find Stoick walking towards the village square, where the showdown was taking place.

"All of you make way for our "esteemed guests"." Stoick ordered, although he sneered the last part, indicating that he didn't like them either.

Hiccup didn't mind though, he didn't like any of them either.

ACDACDACD

Hush silently leapt from branch to branch with much grace as he tailed a pair of scouts who he was following to Dread Hill.

The scouts wore no armor and carried little weapons on them. It wouldn't be hard to take them out from above once he no longer needs them.

 _Once the main army figures that the two of them are dead, they will scour the entire forest, which will allow me and the rebels to take out the thinly spread army._

That was the plan, now all Hush needed to do is gain the rebels trust after he finds them. _The scouts should help with that._

Speaking of scouts, they have arrived.

The rebel base was a small, simple fort. The walls were made of wooden stakes lined side by side and it circled around the tiny hill named Dread.

The walls were not that high, so Hush could see over it from his position up in the tree. There were several tents set up around a fireplace. One tent that was closest to the fire was particularly large, and was probably war room.

Below him, Hush could hear the scouts whispering among themselves. Soon they started circling the fort to find a weak point or any notable characteristic.

Hush followed the scouts silently as he studied the fort alongside them.

The gates were also made of wooden stakes, but it looked flimsy. The walls are not much better either; they wouldn't be able to hold up to a catapult, much less a canon (which Hush was sure they would have).

There were a few platforms behind the wall that allowed rebels to look over the wall and fire arrows or something. Several Vikings were keeping a look out from these platforms, although they didn't seem to be armed with much.

Overall, the rebels are at a major disadvantage if the Berserkers attack the fort.

 _Now's as good a time as any._ Hush thought to himself before leaping of the branch he was standing on and stabbing one of the scouts in the back.

Hush made sure that he didn't kill the scout immediately so that his screams would capture the attention of the rebels. A cruel move for sure, but a necessary one.

When he got up, Hush saw that the second scout was running away. Turning his head to the direction of the fleeing scout, Hush whipped out his pistol and fired.

The scout's lifeless body fell to the floor.

His gunshot would have created a loud enough commotion that would surely draw out the rebels.

But before he proceeded to gain the trust of his soon-to-be allies, he reloaded his pistol and carefully examined the scout that he stabbed.

The man was trying his best to act dead, but Hush could see the faint rising of his body as he breathed. Without hesitation he shot the downed scout, killing him.

Now, he was set.

Hush collected the bodies of both of the scouts and dragged them towards the rebel's fort. He was aware of the eyes and arrows that were trained on him, but he confidently walked over to the gates and dropped the bodies he was dragging.

"Gentlemen, these are scouts for an approaching army sent by Dagur the Deranged; an army that could easily storm your fort with little casualties on their side." Hush announced in a loud, authoritative voice. "But I have the potential to turn the tide of the battle against the Berserker army."

"All I ask is to speak with your leader." Hush plainly made his request made.

Just then, the doors to the fort swung open and Dogsbreath walked out of the fort. "So you shall."

ACDACDACD

"I have consulted my council and we have come to an agreement." Stoick told Hiccup, who was sitting at the other end of the meeting table. "We will sign your alliance."

The rest of Stoick's council nodded their approval, although some did so with more reluctance than others.

The round meeting table was divided into half by the people who sat there. Stoick and his council took half the table, while Hiccup and his Assassins took up the other half.

Stoick's half was staring expectantly at Hiccup's half, fully expecting them to proceed with the signing without further delay. But little do they know about the Assassin's change of plan.

"We will not sign the treaty as it is." Hiccup stated in a simple manner.

"What!" Astrid shouted as she stood up in anger. She was quickly joined by Snotlout and Spitelout.

The room grew immediately grow more tense as the two sides stared each other down.

Stoick gestured for the three of his councilmembers who were standing to sit down and then proceeded to question the Assassin. "What do you propose?"

Hiccup smirked and stood up to make his proposal in a business-like manner. "Since you broke the agreement we set up for the meeting, we are requesting for two more terms to be added to the treaty."

"State you terms and we will make our considerations." Stoick replied.

"The first term," Hiccup started with a nod towards the Chief of Berk. "is to add my assistant, Heather, to the Chief's council. She must take part in every meeting held by Stoick and his council for the duration of the treaty. If we find that she is left out of even one meeting, no matter how trivial its purpose, we will consider the treaty broken and void."

Most of Stoick's council were clearly against this term, but they stayed silent as Stoick gestured for Hiccup to state the second point.

Through the eyes of Stoick, Hiccup could see the gears turning within the mind of the Chief of Berk, and Hiccup knew gears very well.

Stoick did not like the first term, and he is not going to like the second one any better.

"Tonight, a raid will attack this village, and me and my warriors are bound by the treaty to protect your village during the raid. However, it will be very difficult if we act independently of one another, and your men might attack mine out of confusion."

"So I request to be given a certain amount of authority to command the army even at times of peace, just so we can prepare for the next raid."

Immediately, there was uproar within Stoick's council. Tempers flared at the proposed term. Spitelout was claiming that Berk will never give any authority to a murderer and outcast, Snotlout said that Hiccup was planning to backstab them, while Astrid said that she would rather die than give up her freedom.

Hiccup and the Assassins were expecting such a response, and they had their own counter-arguments.

"The terms that we are proposing are simply common sense." Hiccup insisted. "How am I to keep your village safe, if I cannot guarantee the safety of my own warriors?"

"And we are giving your people so much that we are losing more than we gain from the treaty, it is only fair if we get some insight into how our resources are being used and give advice as to how it can be used most efficiently."

"If you fear of betrayal, than I can swear to you that I will not harm a single person that lives on Berk. Whether I sabotage you from the inside or not, an army of dragons would wipe out your village with little to no casualties."

Stoick heard Hiccup speak, but no words registered in his mind, which was clouded with anger. All reason was lost to him.

After all that Hiccup has done to Berk, he has the guts to show up here and demand to take over Berk. The fact that he is doing so in such a reasonable and diplomatic way, without even having to get his hands dirty, made Stoick all the more furious with the person standing before him, demanding that Berk throw away hundreds of years of sacrifices and to make their arch-nemesis at home in their own land.

"No, we will not accept your terms." Stoick growled at Hiccup.

Hiccup stood up and turned to leave, with the rest of the Assassins doing the same also. "Then you won't get an alliance, so we will make our leave now."

"Wait!" Snotlout shouted, "You said that there is a raid tonight?"

Hiccup ignored the shouts of his ex-bully and kept on walking. He even sent the rest of the Assassins ahead to check on the dragons, just in case Snotlout comes after him.

 _Oh, this is going to be good._

Snotlout ran out of the hall and chased Hiccup, with Stoick and the rest of the council trailing behind.

"You're just going to leave us to die?" Snotlout shouted at Hiccup, which caught the attention of the villager who are walking by. "All these people? What about the children? You're going to let them die too?"

Hiccup stopped in his tracks when he heard what Snotlout said.

"You know, when I heard that you changed I didn't believe it. It is such a shame that you have to throw away your life like this, you would have made an excellent warrior."

Snotlout's face turned red with anger upon hearing what Hiccup said, and he immediately drew out his axe and charged.

Hiccup, even though his back was facing Snotlout throughout the whole exchange, saw the attack coming.

He drew his sword with his left hand and blocked the axe. With a quick sidestep, Hiccup was out of danger's way and he kicked the back of Snotlout's knee, making him fall to his knees.

The hidden blade emerged from Hiccup's right bracer and he held the blade right next to Snotlout's neck.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." Hiccup said with a little grin.

Just then, he noticed that Astrid was also charging towards him with an axe.

 _Berk: the gift that keeps on giving._

Hiccup has grown to dislike the girl that he once had a crush on. She was selfish and only cared for herself and her honor. She didn't lift a finger to help Hiccup in his times of need and she even claimed that he hated Berk for not being good enough during dragon training.

All in all, not really girlfriend material.

Hiccup spun around and blocked the axe with his right bracer. He used his left hand to support his wrist, but even with the bracer made from Gronkle steel the impact still hurt his wrist a little.

 _That is one angry lady._ Hiccup thought to himself as he quickly took some steps back to regain his bearings.

Astrid swung her axe at him one more time, but Hiccup ducked underneath it and quickly got up to kick her while she was still unbalanced from the swing.

Astrid fell to the ground just as Snotlout stood up with a sword in hand.

Hiccup quickly charged at Snotlout and blocks the first swing of Snotlout's sword with his left bracer and elbowed the Viking in the nose. Without wasting a single second, Hiccup sent a punch into Snotlout's stomach and followed it up by smashing his bracer into Snotlout's face.

Snotlout fell to the ground with a bloody nose, but before he could get up to attack Hiccup further, Stoick stood in between Hiccup and the fallen councilman.

"You will sheathe your sword and leave this island at once." Stoick ordered Hiccup with a booming voice, "You have overstayed your welcome."

The rest of the Assassins, who were watching the fight along with a massive crowd that has gathered, walked over with their dragons, including Toothless.

Toothless growled at everyone he saw as he walked over to Hiccup and allowed his friend to get on his back.

"You all better start getting prepared." Hiccup announced to the large crowd that has gathered as he climbed unto the Night Fury. "The raid tonight isn't the biggest, but it will probably be your last."

At the announcement of the upcoming raid, the rest of the villagers started to panick. They couldn't possibly survive another raid right? Some were even saying that Hiccup will be the one leading the raid.

The mumbling went on and on. Several people even shouted at Hiccup

Without addressing the crowd any further Hiccup and the Assassins took off.

"Damn you Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted after him as he stood up with one hand still wiping blood away from his nose. "Damn you to Hel!"

ACDACDACD

Hush looked around at the army that he had at his disposal.

Around thirty men all armed with swords and axes. No bows, no guns, just the old-fashioned swords and axes.

It wasn't looking good.

The Berserker army was meant to defend several islands with villages under the Berserker tribe. So they had about a hundred men armed with swords and axes, as well as bows and guns and even canons.

Hush would have to use the element of surprise well if he were to win. Thankfully most of the better thinkers joined the rebellion, because they were well aware of Dagur's despicable rise to power.

What kind of sadistic madman would kill his own parents?

Dogsbreath was actually a retired naval officer who organized everyone who was willing to fight against the great injustices that Dagur has committed.

Hush himself was an excellent fighter, and although he would rather not kill, he was still willing to set aside his own comfort (and maybe that of his enemy) for the greater good.

It struck him that the scouts probably have family's waiting for them to come home. Women seldom worked in these societies, so there was no one left to support the family. The eldest son would probably have to work long hours to pay for his family's survival…

 _No, I need to focus_ , Hush chastised himself as he stood before the army he was goven command of.

He was going to fill them in on the strategy he and Dogsbreath drew up in order to defeat the Berserker army.

 _Here goes nothing._

ACDACDACD

 **Author's Note:**

So there it is, chapter 5 is finally done!

I will try my best to make up for the two months of no updates, but I do suffer from chronic laziness, so I do hope that you guys bear with me.

Without further ado, it is time for me to reply your reviews:

ACDACDACD

 **adipose1913:** The characters are playing an intracite chess game: The moves haven't yet revealed who has checkmate. I love stories where part of the fun is untangeling the web of intrigue the author has woven, and this is one of those stories. Have the templars arrived on Berk yet? (Hiccup believes they have, but there is no evidince yet.) What is their final game in this part of the world? (Again, it is implied, but we aren't sure yet.) Is the rift between Hiccup and Berk healable? I can only wait for where your story goes.

 **Reply:** I'm glad that you are enjoying the way my story has been planned. It wasn't meant to be this intricate, but it just kind of developed over time. Most of the Assassin's Creed games center on an Assassin untangling the web of Templars in that particular area anyway.

Thanks for your kind words!

ACDACDACD

 **Dracologistmaster** : Great chapter, I look forward to seeing how Valka reacts to what Hiccup did and might do in the next chapter. I don't think she's going to be happy with him. Thanks for the possible hint by the way. :)

 **Reply:** Haha, I'm sure she won't be very happy with him, unfortunately, you won't be seeing much of her for a while. But I promise that she will be playing an important role in this story.

ACDACDACD

 **gamelover41592** : Yes this chapter was really good as well but I can probably guess at least four of chosen Vikings who will join unless you are going with the original five

 **Reply:** Thanks for the compliment. Some of the original five will join the training, but not all of them (I just noticed that the two 'Nuts have not had anything to do so far and even in my overall plan).

ACDACDACD

 **Bluetooth:** Good chapter, ready for the next one

 **Reply** : So sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter, I really hope that you still enjoy it though.

ACDACDACD

 **Goliath:** Excellent work,you are one of the best fanfiction writers I have ever read please update soon!

 **Reply:** Thanks a lot man! I really appreciate the compliments! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for this.

ACDACDACD

 **StarCadet:** A job well done indeed. Even Altier would be impressed with Hiccup. Can't wait to read more.

 **Reply:** Thanks a lot! I'm sure that Altier wouldn't be easy to impress. I think that Hiccup is still a bit rash by letting his emotions control his actions, so maybe he won't really be getting a seal of approval from Altier just yet.

ACDACDACD

 **AyaEmett:** OMG, I FALL IN LOVE AGAIN AND AGAIN, U ARE THE BEST 3 MORE CHAP PLS

 **Reply:** Sure, I'll get you 3 more chapters, just give me a few years and it will be done. XD Seriously though, thanks for the compliments!

ACDACDACD

 **SiriusBlackLP:** pls send in another chapter this so exciting like if i would read a book

PS: by the way are there going to be any Hiccstrid moments?

 **Reply:** Thanks for the kind words! At least I can become an author is all else fails, right? XD

I don't know, there might be some Hiccstrid moments…

ACDACDACD

 **avatarHiccup** : HeatherxHiccup it has so much potential, a great addition to your work. I love the whole assassin Hiccup concept, except I would have changed his name to something less obsolete.

I never liked his name LOL

 **Reply:** I know right! Not a lot of people do HeatherxHiccup, so I wanted to try something new. Besides, in many Hiccup runs away from Berk fanfic, Hiccup and Astrid's relationship just feels force and don't make sense. Like, Hiccup and Astrid don't really like one another but becomes a couple because of the mysterious power of love! It just feels like a cheap way to bring them together. I, personally believe that you should either put more time, thought and paragraphs into developing their relationship or not do it at all. In my case I opted not to do it simply because my story is already full of stuff and it is easier to just insert Heather as Hiccup's love interest (although because this story is so full of stuff I can't really explore their relationship much). The prequel will give me more of an opportunity to explore their relationship since I plan for it to be like a roadtrip thing with the both of them and Hush as they travel around and discover the war between the Assassins and Templars and are forces to choose a side.

Sorry for the rant, just needed to let some of my thoughts out :D

PS. I originally planned for Hiccup to change his name to Henry just so he could break all his ties with Berk, but I just couldn't write him as Henry, I keep on thinkng and writing him as Hiccup, so the name stuck.

ACDACDACD

Once again, thanks for reading and following and favoriting! I really appreciate all the support! And do leave a review if you have some profound thoughts about this chapter if you just wanna say something about this chapter in general.


	8. Chapter 6: The Berserk War

The Berserk War

 **Author's Note:** Hey, I actually got this done on time, woohoo!

This chapter focuses entirely on Hush's little war on the Berserk Isle, so there is no Hiccup V Stoick drama here. I'm saving those for the next chapter. But still, I hope you guys enjoy this one while I slowly type out the next chapter.

Without further delay, I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 6 of Assassin's Creed: Deliverance: The Berserk War.

ACDACDACD

Savage had his infamous grin plastered across his face. Even though he was forced to wake up early for the siege of Fort Dread, it still seems like a good day.

He has one of the largest armies that the Viking Archipelago have ever seen behind him, and he was about to fight a small group of puny rebels; a sure victory in his eyes.

The victory will surely get him a promotion and grant him the prestige he needs to join the ranks of the other great generals and chiefs in the Templar Order.

He turned his head for a moment to look at the regiment at his disposal. About a hundred of the greatest warriors the Viking Archipelago could produce, thirty musket men to prove their technological superiority over the petty rebels, and two cannons along with their crew to tear through any walls that they toiled day and night to put up.

The proud general couldn't help but grin as he and his sieging force march all the way to Dread Hill from where the combined army of the Berserkers and their allies were waiting to reinforce if it came down to that; but of course it wouldn't.

Their camp wasn't very far from Dread Hill, so in less than half-an-hour, the regiment was standing before Fort Dread.

The fort's walls were made of wooden stakes that cannon balls will rip through with little to no problem. Then the musket men can fire a volley at whoever was still standing near the walls. After that the warriors can charge in and clean up whoever is left.

All of that planning was thrown away when the commander found the Fort's gates wide open and the place looking completely abandoned.

Savage frowned at the sight; he knew that the rebels had caught their scouts, so they could have found out about the incoming army, so this shouldn't have come as a surprise.

Still, he was hoping for some sort of battle. He wanted to have the trill of entering a fight, but also have great confidence that he was going to win. To see the fear in his enemies eyes and hear their pleads for mercy; to gain recognition and prestige for winning with the first army formed by a coalition of Templar tribes.

"What shall we do commander?" His second-in-command asked, also sounding very disappointed at what they found.

"Loot the fort. See if we can find a clue as to where they have escaped to or something precious." Savage growled, although he still held on to a small fabric of hope, "but be careful, they might try to ambush us."

His second-in-command nodded and passed on the orders. Within seconds, the army was pouring into the fort. The cannon crew was the only ones to stay outside the fort while the rest goes in.

As Savage walked through the village with his arms crossed across his chest, he watched as his men checked the tents or bales of hay, which looks like potential hiding spots for the rebels, with little success.

He was getting frustrated as they searched and searched, but came up without even anything precious to take back. Not even a clue as to where they might set up their next base.

The whole place was just empty, except for some useless stuff like hay or pots of oil.

Savage sighed in frustration as another small group of soldiers came up empty handed. The rest of his sieging force was also getting restless with frustration and there were many an angry mumble.

"Alright, call in the canon crew, we are occupying this fort." Savage announced, "I need someone to report to the army what we found here."

The warriors mumbled among themselves, but two of them were quickly chosen to be sent out to get the canon crew back in and report back to the army.

Savage sighed and walked over to the biggest tent in the fort, which he assumed to be something important.

Upon entering, he found that he has entered the meeting tent, where all the planning is done.

He curiously walked over to the large table at the center of the tent and examined the documents on top. There were some crudely drawn maps, inventory lists, and some statistical records which tell that the rebel army was actually larger than Savage first thought.

As he continued to read the papers filled with messy handwriting, he heard a commotion outside and quickly marched out; it seems that he might be getting a battle after all.

Just as he walked outside the tent, a blazing spear tore into the meeting tent, setting it ablaze in the process.

Savage's eyes widen as he backed away from the burning tent; he was that close to dying after all. Upon a brief inspection of his surroundings, he found that the rest of the fort was in similar conditions.

The massive gates of the fort were closed, but a crowd of soldiers were gathered there trying to bash it down as they get shot down one by one by the flaming arrows and spears.

There were flaming arrows and spears flying everywhere, setting tent after tent on fire and burning the whole place to the ground.

The musket men hastily attempted to fire back at the rebels who have climbed up the walls and were shooting from there. Guns were not very accurate in the first place, but a panicking shooter will assure a complete miss.

Savage ran towards the gates to help in bringing it down, calling for the help of anyone within earshot. He was quickly realizing that everything that the rebels left behind were flammable; paper documents, wooden structures, and pots of oil all helped to spread the fires and keep them alive.

He yelled at another small group of warriors who were running away, but they yelled back that they were going to find a well to hide in. Although Savage knew that hiding in well will only make them easy targets, he decides to leave them alone; cowards like them have no place in the army anyway.

When he reached the gates, he found that the number of warriors attempting to break it down was dwindling, but desperation fueled them to keep going.

Savage quickly took the place of a warrior who took a shoot to his leg and was lying on the ground, screaming in pain. The commander couldn't do much for him, however, when another arrow went through his chest and his screaming stopped.

Savage roared in anger and determination as he bashed his shoulder against the massive wooden gates. By the time he smash his entire body's weight against the gate for the third time, he started suspecting that the rebels have put up bracers or extra support at the other side to keep the gate up.

The warrior to his right screamed in pain an arrow took his down, but he was quickly replaced by another warrior. Left and right, more and more warriors were pushing their way to the front to ram down the wall. It seemed that the surviving members of the sieging force were coming to their senses and begin trying their luck at taking down the gate.

Still, even with twenty people ramming the gate at once, it still hasn't collapse. The wood was starting to splinter though, which is a sign of progress.

"Put your back into it, men!" Savage yelled as loud as he can as he bashed the gate again and denting the think wooden stakes slightly.

Just as he finished what he was saying, one of the rebels, who climbed onto the gate, through a barrel onto a warrior's head, breaking both items at once.

Instantly the air was filled with a white powder, and the warriors were coughing the substance out of their mouths, while still trying to ram the gates.

Savage was thankful to the gods that he was he was far enough away to avoid getting covered in the powdery substance, but he yielded his position in favor of checking the powder, since he was sure it wasn't simply flour.

He had to push his way through the crowd of warriors who was gathered around the only casualty of this attack.

The poor warrior's face was all but bloody flesh covered in the white powder and had several wooden splinters sticking out. Savage couldn't help but wince at the sight of the dead warrior.

After taking a deep breath and coughing it back out, the commander bent down to investigate the strange substance that was thrown on them. What little he has felt of the powder told him that it wasn't flour, now that he has taken a closer look, it feels like…

"Run!" He yelled at the top of his lung, but he was too late.

The rebels held their fire while waiting for the warriors to identify the substance. They wanted the Berserker warriors to realize how hopeless they actually are. Once that feeling has been conveyed, a rebel shot a flaming arrow at the dead warrior covered in a pile of gunpowder that they took from the dead cannon crew.

ACDACDACD

Hush watched silently as the Berserker army waited for the first wave of invaders to return victorious from his position up in the trees; the shadows of the forest concealing him from any wondering eyes.

There were hundreds of men, nearing a thousand, in the gathered army, but only a small portion went in to attack the rebel stronghold. The rest were just there for show.

Hush knew for a fact that no one tribe could raise an army this size with only a few villages, at most, a few hundred. But with a good number of them joining the rebellion, the Berserkers should have to scrape the bottom of the barrel for even a quarter of the current army.

That could only mean that the Berserkers close allies.

Other chiefs must have sent warriors in order to prove their loyalty or friendship, and Hush wouldn't have been surprised if Dagur's generous allies were also in line with the Templars.

 _This is bigger than we thought._

Hush silently leapt from tree to tree, closer and closer to the gunpowder division.

Vikings in this particular archipelago has had very little respect for guns and cannons since they can't even dent the hard scales of dragons. But the recent increase in dragon raids are forcing the tribes into alliances, trading and even to raids against one another in order to survive, which is why guns are just starting to become useful.

Still, many tribes only have a small division of them that is usually unskilled at their craft. As a result, the gunpowder soldiers are often set aside from the main army and, although useful, are seen as inferior and dishonorable when compared to hand-to-hand combat.

Hush could easily dispatch this division of the army, which will result in chaos and disorganization; perfect conditions for an ambush.

Just as he leapt onto a branch that was just above all of the musket men, the bombardiers, and barrels full of ammunition and gunpowder, he saw several pillars of smoke rising from the direction of Fort Dread; a signal that only he would be able to see from up in the trees.

 _Here we go._ With a deep breath, Hush steeled himself for the carnage that was about to ensue.

He then threw a Zippleback gas grenade into the midst of the canons, guns and barrels of gunpowder.

As the gas was being released from its container, Hush quickly made his escape by leaping through the trees. He was also needed at the front of the army, where the general was at.

The screams had just begun when the explosion shook the whole forest. Pieces of metal, wood splinters and human parts were sent flying into nearby soldiers. The loud sound, the ringing it left in your ear, sound of animals and birds panicking and fleeing, they all added to the chaos of the situation. Even Hush fell out of the tree he was on during the explosion.

The Assassin quickly leapt to his feet and examined the situation he was in with as much calmness as he could muster.

All around him, Berserker soldiers were breaking formation and descending into utter confusion. Some were fleeing, others were fighting among themselves (clearly confused), and yet there are even those who broke down and were screaming bloody murder.

No one attacked Hush, and he doubted that anyone even noticed his presence as a huge cloud of smoke has covered the entire battlefield.

Hush ear was still ringing, so he couldn't tell if the rebel army has started their attack, although he was almost certain that they already have. Still, he couldn't do much bit stare wide eyed at the death that surrounded him.

He might have been the only Assassin to hate, and maybe even fear, death. To be surrounded by it is to relive a nightmare that he had hoped to leave behind, but he couldn't help it.

The smoke, the screams, the spreading fire; they were all far too familiar.

He would never wish what had happened to his village upon anybody, but here he was, committing the same acts of abomination that destroyed everything he knew and loved.

Sacrifices had to be made, but not like this.

He stood there, leaning against the tree he fell from, watching as the fires from the explosion spread from tree to tree, closer and closer.

He just stayed in that position reliving nightmares until his mind cleared a little bit more and he realized the danger he was in.

He quickly pushed himself away from the tree and dizzily entered into the fray. Swords were clashing and axes were chopping, but Hush couldn't find it in himself to take part in any particular battle that was raging around him. He could hardly even walk straight because of the ringing in his ears, but then again, so did most of those around him.

From experience, Hush knew that the ringing will not go away for a few hours so he couldn't wait it out. Thankfully, he had learnt a treatment to this problem.

He stumbled over to a tree and hid behind it, away from the battle, and held both hands up to his ears, with his fingers touching the back of his skull. Then, he started snapping his index finger down off his middle finger and against the back of his skull.

The sound of his index finger snapping against his skull sounded much like a loud drum; he kept going. Beat after beat, drum after drum, for forty-something times, he repeated the action, but by then the ringing has subsided.

With another deep breath, Hush pulled out a throwing knife with a grimace on his face. He didn't want to kill any more than he already had, but there are also some personal sacrifices to be made as an Assassin.

After switching off all emotions for the time being, he turned around the side of the tree and immediately spotted several targets. The cold, calculative part of his mind quickly took over and he singled out the single, greatest threat, a berserk warrior that was slaying enemy and allies alike.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the blade sunk deep into his targets neck, but that only intensified his fighting until he sent an axe into one of his fellow warrior's head. After that, he succumbed to death.

Berserks are crazy, they push the limits of what is humanly possible and spits into the face of death. But they are still humans, and that means that death will spit back in their face someday.

These are the kinds of people that Hush tolerates the death of the most. It's just that they seem so inhuman when they are fighting in such a blood-thirsty and animalistic manner.

He noticed that the berserk warrior has created much chaos of his own and has many Berserker soldiers fighting one another in a fit of confusion, fear and anger. Hush has no place in such battles.

He instead climbed up a tree that has not yet been set on fire and ran along its branches, throwing knifes at enemy warriors with deadly accuracy. That is his fighting style, impersonal and deadly, while staying hidden.

He continued his killing spree as he ran all the way to the front of the army. While running by, he noticed that the rebels had taken advantage of the chaos and were breaking the resolve of their enemies to fight.

Left and right, the rebels were beating the Berserkers, but there is still some thin hope of victory for the enemy to grasp onto. They need to be persuaded that they can't win and flee right into the traps that the rebels had set up at the opposite side.

Hush needed to convince them that they can't win, and what better way of doing that, than to kill the general in a way such that most of the army can see.

Hush leapt from tree to tree, closer and closer to the general and his large division of bodyguards.

When he reached them, they were already surrounded by rebel warriors, who also seemed to have the same idea. The bodyguards are some of the highest grade warriors that one can find though, and they were furthest away from the explosion, so they held their own against the odds that were stacked against them.

Hush could just leap from a branch and assassinate the general, but the rest of the army won't see it. That also rules out shooting him or throwing a knife, so instead, he had to do something bigger, flashier. An explosion would do.

He pulled out another Zippleback grenade and searched for a place to throw it where it will kill the general without harming any rebels.

Watched the battle carefully and decided that the best spot would be right behind the general. The general will die in the explosion and the surrounding bodies will absorb the blast.

"Take cover!" Hush yelled as he threw the bomb into the huddle of bodies that surrounded the general. The rebels had barely enough time to pull away before the gas came spurting out of the bomb and a spark lit the explosion, successfully killing the general in the process.

The second explosion was not as large as the first, which also had a large number of gunpowder to fuel it, but for a brief moment, a picture of his village burning to ashes filled the mind of Hush.

He quickly diverted his attention away from his dead family and back into the fight before he got emotional again.

All around, Berserkers were fleeing, some stuck around long enough to get swarmed by the remaining rebel warriors, but it was only a minority that was quickly overwhelmed.

The battle is won, Hush has succeeded, but somehow, it doesn't feel like a victory. Ever since he became an Assassin, it never had.

ACDACDACD

Dogsbreath laughed heartily as he walked into the new meeting tent, causing Hush to look up from the map he was leaning over.

He wasn't actually reading, just thinking.

"The Berserker army has been decimated!" The rebel general cheered with great joy as he walked over to Hush, ignoring the others present, who were taking inventory and counting the number of casualties on both sides. "Our men have also found that some of Dagur's allies sent some soldiers too. With them out of the way, our victory is assured!"

Dogsbreath's smile dropped, however when he saw the Hush's dark expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hush replied as he turned back towards the map. He didn't speak too fast that his answer would sound like a blatant lie (even though it was), but neither was it too slow that it sounded hesitant. He continued after a comfortable moment of silence in which Dogsbreath walked over to his side. "You should get your men ready to storm the village and arrest Dagur, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Aye, we will in an hour or so," Dogsbreath replied as he rubbed the beard on his chin, "Once my men are ready for battle again."

Hush nodded silently. He was still keeping up his tough act in front of the rebels; it will not do to see their hero break down after a decisive victory. He will have to spend some time alone with Edge when he can, it always help to calm him down after a killing.

"I trust that you and your men can take the Village without me?"

"Huh?" Dogsbreath turned to with surprise written all over his face. "Yeah, but, why aren't you coming?"

"I have other business to attend to," Hush replied calmly. "Do not worry, I'll be there in time for the execution."

Dogsbreath grunted in reply as he put on his helmet. "Very well, then. Executions will be held tomorrow, you can have Dagur, then."

Dogsbreath patted Hush on the back of his shoulder before turning to walk out the tent. "I have to check on my men."

Hush nodded even though the rebel leader couldn't see him and turned back to his thoughts.

He had agreed to help the Berserkers on the condition that he gets to kill Dagur, but the rest of the rebel leaders wanted to execute the dictator in public. So a compromise was reached, Hush will get to kill Dagur in public, as long as he does it in a stunning way.

Hush would've preferred not to have an immediate audience, but he wasn't going to complain. He was making allies, increasing the influence of the Assassins, in the process of reducing the Templars influence.

Still, the amount of influence the Templars currently hold is worrying. He had thought that Alvin was their first attempt at spreading to this part of the world, but they also have Dagur under their belt, and who knows how many of his allies.

The defeat of their combined forces should be a major hit in their strength, but Dagur's allies probably only sent a small portion of their entire army, so they might still prove to be major obstacles.

Nevertheless, as long as the Templars don't get their hands on the Piece of Eden, the Assassins will hold a major advantage against their enemies.

Hush sighed and pulled his hood back on his head in preparation to leave the tent. He needed some time alone to think.

Edge was a great listener; he might take the Skrill out for a little joyride while the rebels invade the village.

ACDACDACD

 **Author's Note:** I actually feel quite proud at the way this chapter turned out. It is definitely better then the last (which I admit was a bit rushed…), and might be better than my other chapters?

I don't know, actually, because I'm embarrassed to read my own writing. I'll have to get around to doing that sometime, though.

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Leave your opinions and thoughts in the reviews.

Speaking of reviews, it's time for me to reply some reviews:

ACDACDACD

 **gamelover41592:** this chapter was again really good can't wait to see what you have planned next given what just happened also you have to be the first person I know not shipping Hiccup with Astrid

 **Reply:** Thanks you! I guess you'll have to wait a bit more to see what happens to Hiccup and Berk, but it looks like Hush is doing fine on this end (or is he…). Also, about Astrid and Hiccup, well… I do kinda like their relationship, but I need them to hate each other (like really hate, not the kind that ends up with the both of them getting married) for the sake of the plot (Astrid's is like the wild card, Hiccup's actions will sway her opinion about him back and forth).

ACDACDACD

 **Reilly.216** : Things aren't looking good, are they? Hiccup mah gave just ruined any chance for a treaty with Berk, all because of his pride and loathing for the people he used to know and the person he used to be. And Hush is going to be fighting a well armed Berserker army with what sounds like a bunch of incapable rebels wielding sticks and stones. Talk about arrows against the Lightning. Still, I'm sure the addition of a Skrill in his tanks might even things up a little.

We can only hope. I look forward to the next chapter!

 **Reply:** Well, Hush may not be in all that bad a position after all. Hiccup on the other hand is trying something risky… we'll have to see if it pays off in the end.

Hush kinda figured that Edge wasn't needed to win this battle, so he's keeping him as some kind of secret weapon.

ACDACDACD

 **Dracologistmaster** : Great chapter, though I can see Valka being more than just unhappy with how that turned out. I look forward to seeing what happens next.

 **Reply:** Well, Valka can't get angry about what she doesn't know about, yeah ;) Just kidding, she'll kind out. One way or another, she'll find out the truth.

ACDACDACD

 **mc arno** : Heaterxhiccup? Génialissime, que de bonheur, au lala tu es un dieu, C'est dur de trouver des fanfiction hiccup qui n'est pas avec Astrid, et dans une histoire si bien ficelé! Tu fais un boulot du tonnerre c'est du grand art, à part pour le temps entre chaque mise à jour, mais tu as d'autres choses à faire sûrement, donc je trouve ça normal... Sinon vas-tu faire payer Beurk pour ce qu'elle a fait à Hiccup? Bon voilà à la prochaine!

 **My rough translation:** Utterly brilliant, that happiness, lala, you are a god. It's hard to find a Hiccup fanfiction where he is not with Astrid, and a story so well put together! You do the job of Thunder, it is great art, except for the time between each update, but you have other things to do for sure, so I find it normal… Otherwise you are going to charge Berk for what she has done for Hiccup? Well, now to the next!

 **Reply:** Whew, translating is not as easy as it looks, even with Google Translate and several other online French translators. I'm still not sure if everything is correct.

But I still got the message.

Thanks for the many compliments, mc arno, I really appreciate them! I know how hard it is to find good fanfictions where Astrid is paired with Hiccup, but I do know one. It is called _Heather Together_ , and you can probably tell that Hiccup is pairing up with Heather for this one.

ACDACDACD

 **SiriusBlackLP** : PLS next chapter PLS

 **Reply:** Next chapter, updated. Hope you enjoyed it!

ACDACDACD

 **aslan333:** Good chapter

 **Reply:** Thanks a lot!

ACDACDACD

 **Bluetooth** : I enjoyed it especially the hiccup-snotlout-astrid fight

Keep it up

 **Reply:** Thanks man, it was probably the best part of the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the action in this chapter as well, which is much more descriptive.

ACDACDACD

 **AkaDeca** : Please continue this is excellent

 **Reply:** I am continuing this story, don't worry, and thanks for the compliment!

ACDACDACD

 **Guest** : Aah! This updated and I didn't see it! It's back

 **Reply:** Haha, sorry for the late update. I will try my best to update this story more consistently.

ACDACDACD

 **assasins death** : I think it is better to be hiccupxheather otherwise i love youre storie and i am realy anxious about the next chapter please dont lose to youre chronic laziness and do me a favor of continuing the good work

 **Reply:** Wow, it must be a big deal that I'm not doing Hiccstid, huh? Haha! Thanks a lot for your encouragement, it really gave me the push I needed to write this story! I will do my best to fight my chronic laziness and update more consistently from now onwards.

Thanks again for the encouragement!


End file.
